Percy and Nico, through and through
by Hades-the-Sexy
Summary: First Fanfic! Excited! It is slash between the boys, but although the bedroom is always the most interesting, I really like to explore what the character is going through and how they get to their sweet lovin'.I'm actually shocked at how much this has taken off with you guys! :D It starts where the House of Hades finishes. VERY sexual (warning), coarse lang. Graphic violence.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he saw was Octavian's head sewn on a teddy bear.

"Arrgh!" Percy jolted awake, not quite sure whether he hoped the dream was prophetic or not. "Woah…"

The nearer they got to Greece, the weirder the dreams got. Last night it had been Jason in a cupcake costume doing a fandango with a very stony-looking Athena. Well, maybe the stony Athena hadn't been too weird. She probably had it in for him some way or another, what with him dating her daughter and leaving her statue in the hands of a Roman, a child of Hades and a psycho satyr.

Percy got up, really not wanting to return to Octavian the Minotaur teddy. He could relieve someone of watch duty. Maybe Annabeth was up too – he hoped she was still doing alright from their stint in Greek Hell.

"Hey Frank." The huge guy was munching on a bun, crumbs trailing on his chin. He munched more prolifically in welcome. "Anyone need relieving? I'm done with sleeping."

"Yeah," Frank said and swallowed. "I could do with a kip; had to keep turning into an owl to stay awake. You know those things can turn their heads 180 degrees?"

Percy nodded.

"It's creepy. Anyway, see ya!"

The dark ocean was beautiful at night. Percy always felt a delicious rush this close to his father's domain, like the water was passing feel-good vibes some of Chiron's more distant relatives might be proud of.

"What's this?" Percy jerked as a knife pushed against his throat. "A demi-god caught off his guard?"

"You always catch me off-guard, Annabeth." He grinned and pushed the hand away to pull her into a hug. "How're you doing?"

"Fine. As always." She'd always say that too.

"You know, we could find a dark corridor or something…" For some reason, maybe the dark, maybe the entrancing sea, Percy felt really lascivious, hungry for pleasure, to kiss and take. But Annabeth looked at him like he'd just suggested they go back to Tartarus.

"Guard duty, Percy?" She tapped his chest with her blade. "What if someone attacked? We'd be distracted and the other guards probably outnumbered if we left."

"Yeah, I guess." Seriously? Jason could handle it. Leo could handle it. Hazel could barely handle her dinner, but that was normal. He and Annabeth hadn't had any _real_ time alone since…Gods, since he'd disappeared from the Greek Camp. It was frustrating if anything. Yeah, they'd spent 24/7 with each other, dying in Tartarus. But being mostly starved, dead and poisoned was not exactly a prelude to screwing. Not that he wanted to take it that far yet, but by Aphrodite's pretty ass, he wouldn't get a chance before they were thirty at this rate. Thirty meaning most likely dead.

"Well we could just stay here…" He looped his arms around her waist and chest pulling her against him.

"Percy, there's a time and place," The stormy-eyed daughter of Athena smacked the hand sliding into her shirt, like he was a dog and was trying to eat his master's dinner. A stab of offense twisted in Percy's gut, killing his mood.

"Ok." The silence that followed was almost awkward. Annabeth had never been one to get super kinky in the bedroom. Maybe daughter of Athena and all that bull. She was the type for romantic love – walking along the beach, kissing underwater, being wined and dined and joked with, kissed but rarely pleasured.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't stick around me too long – I'm just horny at the moment." Percy grinned, but neither his heart nor dick was in it. Disappointment coiled in his chest. Yeah, the warm cosy love had been fine a year or so ago. But now he kinda wanted to explore more sexually. It was horrible, (especially as he had a really attractive girlfriend!) all this desire burning up in him with nothing to take it out on but himself, on the odd occasion he was alone. This relationship wasn't exactly the raging sex life the Greek component in him craved. But she'd pulled him through Tartarus, she was a heroine. Without her…Percy's mind wandered to Nico as Annabeth pecked his cheek in goodbye. Nico had traversed that horror alone, in a state worse than Percy's version. If he and Annabeth were heroes for making it, Nico was twice the hero they were.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy called after his girlfriend, an idea suddenly sprouting in his head. "I might go take a shower. I think I'm too -"

"Distracted to guard?" Most girls would take that as a compliment, but Percy could see she viewed it as a humorous weakness.

"Uh, yeah." Another knife of doubt plunged into his stomach. Did she actually want him as a lover or just some sort of friend with the odd benefit?

Ok, he did want to talk to Nico. The son of Hades had seemed even more angry and down the last time Percy had seen him and if they were going to very likely die in Athens, he didn't want to go out without straightening things. He checked his back pocket. They kept a store of coins for Iris messages in the ship and he'd swiped a few in case of the odd griffin or boat-explosion emergency. Righteo. A shower would give him the water-spray he needed, and then he wouldn't be lying to Annabeth either.

"Nico di Angelo…errr…Camp Half-Blood?" Percy guessed as he tossed in the coin. Would they have made it back by now? Immediately, an image swam into view…what…It was Nico, half-naked, unbuckling his heavy skull belt.

"Er, Nico?" Percy noticed the guy had replaced the skinny, gaunt appearance with a lean, muscular look. A wash of unexpected heat trickled over him.

"Shit!" Nico took a step back, eyes wide. Since when did Nico swear? "Percy, what in all Hades are you doing in my shower?"

"Erm…" Somehow his thoughts had blanked out. "Hazel wanted to talk to you," He blurted. What in Olympus, Percy? "Can you shadow-travel here sometime?"

"Hazel?" Nico's pitch eyes narrowed in suspicion, guarded. "Why didn't she just message me?"

The words seemed to say 'why _you_?'

"She's sick, real sea-sick and couldn't." What the heck was he doing? "But you should come right away."

Nico sighed and then picked up his AC\DC shirt from the tiles. "Where are you?"

Percy gave the co-ordinates, heart racing. Why was he lying to get Nico here? Was a minor god possessing him for a convoluted reason to get Nico on the ship? It didn't feel like it.

"Er, don't come to her room, she wanted to stay higher in the boat." Percy improvised. If Nico turned up to Hazel asking what she wanted, then he'd look like a complete idiot to everyone. Gods, he felt like a complete idiot. "She's in my room."

A black look flashed across that defined pale face, and Percy swore he could feel the room chill even at this distance.

"What is she doing in your room?" Those black-yellow eyes were flinty. Percy son, that had probably not been the best thing to say.

"Um, Frank just took her there, I don't know!" He shrugged, lying his demi-god ass off. Obviously, he didn't have the talents of Hermes-kin because Nico still eyed him with distaste. The last thing Percy wanted was Nico getting jealous of him and any closeness with Hazel. Not that there was that much really.

"On my way." Nico's tone was steely and he shrugged the shirt back over those lithe, muscular shoulders. Percy felt a strange pang of disappointment when the cloth hid the flesh. This guy had obviously been working out. Why did he care so much?

Twenty minutes later and Percy was in a doze filled with Nico in stilettos. He'd just propped himself up on his bed and waited, anticipation keeping him awake until exhaustion mastered it.

"Where is she?" Holy Hera's cows! Percy had his hand on his sword before he even recognized Nico's low voice. When had this guy's voice broken? Maybe he'd broken it yelling at his dad.

"Who, what -" Percy glanced at Nico and then remembered. Zeus' pants. He had some explaining to do.

"Where is my sister, Jackson." Nico's voice grated and it felt like the son of Hades was building a physical wall between them.

"Erm…I lied." He tried a comic smile, but Nico raised an eyebrow darkly. "She didn't want to talk to you, in fact, she doesn't even know you're here. I, um, kinda wanted to talk to you."

"You called me all the way here, after lugging that two-ton statue halfway across the world with no rest and my sister _doesn't even need me_?" Nico snarled. "Why then, do you feel the need to call me like a fucking dog?"

Percy flinched at the unexpected curse. "I wanted to talk to you. We didn't part on good terms and you're a good friend, Nico."

"If I'd have known _you_ wanted to talk to me, I would have stayed away." The black-haired demi-god muttered, and suddenly Percy felt both hurt and offended.

"Nico, what in all Olympus have I done to make you so angry with me, huh?" Percy ranted hotly, blood racing. "All you do is scowl and act like ice around me and I'm just trying to be nice. What do you want from me? Huh?"

Nico didn't meet his gaze for a moment, but when he answered his voice was softer. "Just stay out of my way. That's all I need."

Percy felt like slapping him for a second, but another part of his brain stopped him completely, the Greek side. He had an impulsive urge to grab those hunching shoulder and kiss some sense into that kid. The conflict ended up in him giving a slight twitch and probably looking like a mad harpy. Why did he want to kiss Nico?

"No, I won't, because you don't get it. I _care_ about you." Yeah, he did. No matter what weird images his brain was filtering through at the moment. His mind felt hot with something like battle-rage, but less angry. He felt reckless, like the frustration at everything – Annabeth, himself, Gaia, Nico, the ridiculous expectations of the gods and this whole war – was clawing to vent.

"I need to sleep. And then I'm going back to Camp-Half Blood." Nico finished sharply, glancing around, anywhere but Percy's eyes.

"Take my bed, I'm not using it."

"No." The reply was almost too quick. "There are spare quarters downstairs."

"No – no, not anymore." Another lie! Why was he doing this? "Leo expanded some machinery. Only the essential rooms are left."

Nico's jaw twitched and Percy could tell he was clenching his teeth. What was so wrong with his bed?

"I won't be in here, I've got guard duty." The rush wasn't passing. In fact, heat prickled down his spine as he looked at the slender figure in his dimly lit room. What the Hades was happening with him? Was he sex-mad or feverish or something?

"Fine." Nico said flatly, but it sounded like '_get out'._ What had he done to rub this guy up so wrongly? The sentence in his head gave him a mental image that made his cock twitch. What would Nico look like fully naked? What would kissing be like with a guy? Different? What noises would Nico make, if any? Annabeth was pretty quiet, which kind of made him feel insecure of his abilities, he saw in hindsight. _Percy_, a logical voice warned. _What in the name of Poseidon are you thinking?_

He had a girlfriend. And Nico certainly didn't want that – he was still dosing Percy with slicing retorts. He'd probably punch him to Bemuda if Percy kissed him. And he didn't fancy ending up in the Sea of Monsters again.

"K. I'm sorry for calling you pointlessly." Percy, for the third time that night felt unsatisfied, both by the fact he hadn't managed to clear up their spat and his sexual aggression.

"Yeah." Nico's eyes were glassy with exhaustion. Percy left the man to sleep, but as he walked out, he had a sudden urge to look back through the window into his room. Nico was sitting on his bed, face in his hands, murmuring to himself. His back was huddled in a dejected kind of way and Percy swore he was trying to control his breathing. What was up with Nico? Was he sick or just humongously tired? He turned away, puzzling it over. Hazel was safe. The other demi-gods were safe. Maybe Hades was grumping at him? Nah, they'd made their peace. What the heck was wrong?

Author Note: Watcha think? Want more? Leave a comment! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fucking Tartarus, Nico wanted to hate Percy. Out of all the utter shit of his life, this was the worst. He curled up tighter into a ball, willing the headiness of sleep to carry him away from this fucked up situation. But Hypnos was cruel today. Left him on the brink, covered by an aqua duvet scented of Percy, which in turn left him with an incurable desire manifested as a throbbing boner. He couldn't hate that man though. Annoyed, yes. What the fuck did Percy want with him? To fucking be a good _friend._ He snarled the word in his head. It was all or nothing, Percy.

Nico had actually been hopeful that Hazel wanted to talk. He loved her and wanted the best for her, wanted to be the big brother she'd never had but deserved. But instead he got Percy and this 'friend' shit. This helpless, crushed feeling and worst of all the aching gnaw of hope he felt all the time around Percy he had to stamp out with anger or indifference. If he let it get to him, he'd be a crying little bitch all the time. And shit, that wasn't his style.

His arm pulsed gently and he rubbed it absently. Since Eros had shot him there, the spot had felt like a second cock, tingling and sending him pleasure signals whenever he was around that son of Poseidon or even thought about him. It was impossible. As he'd told himself a million times. Percy had a girlfriend who he _loved_. Loved as in they'd been through Tartarus together. That shit was inseparable. Then there was his own situation. Even if in some Elysium where Percy had no Annabeth and liked ass instead, there was no way he'd ever be able to voice his desire. He'd barely been able to back in Croatia. In fact before then he'd pointedly denied himself any erotic thoughts about anybody – well he'd tried to imagine himself with girls, brainwash himself into thinking he was not another carrier of misfit quality. But Aphrodite was a determined bitch, and the more he'd tried to pair himself up with a woman, the more he sickened himself at the thought.

"Come on, Hypnos, have mercy on a man." He mumbled, pushing away the whole ordeal. It would be fine. He'd be out of here tomorrow and not have to deal with watching fucking couple of the century hold hands, kiss and stare like dopey cattle of Apollo into each other's' languid eyes. "Hypnos, you get here right now or I'll tell Hades to unleash Cerberus on your ass."

The god must have heard him, or maybe it was pure coincidence, but he finally fell asleep.

Early that morning, he left without a word to even Hazel. She'd ask why he was here. Fucking Percy was why. He wished that was literal.

Took stops in Italy, Wales, Canada and finally back to Manhattan, where he collapsed on his bed in the Hades Cabin and swigged all the ambrosia he dared till he felt decent enough to get up again. Hungry. Food.

Fuck, hungry didn't even begin to describe it. He was ravenous. Anxiety over whether Percy was alive or well had put him off his meals so badly that he was surprised he'd never fainted from low blood pressure. And the jealousy that if Percy was ok, he'd be alone, clinging onto Annabeth for support hadn't given him much appetite either. That whore. Nico had used to try to pretend he liked _her_ instead of Percy. Man, he'd been weird. Now he really just loved to take his anger and frustration out on her in his head. Some maniacal kind of pleasure? Probably. Helped him escape a little. True, he'd wanted to escape life _a lot_ these past few months. Suicide wasn't really in the equation. He couldn't just ditch the world like this and fuck, death didn't look much better….well, unless Elysium was waiting, but then again he very much doubted that, unless Hades bumped him up. Plus he'd researched enough pathways for souls to escape back to their bodies that he wasn't even sure that he'd stay dead. Just his fucking luck really.

At lunch Nico received a few curious glances from new campers, but deflected them with unfriendly eyes. Yeah, Camp-Half Blood now tried to be all politically correct and everything, but that still didn't stop the Seniors, in the absence of Percy, telling ghost stories about the creepy kid whose dad ruled the Underworld. One day he was just going to fuck with their minds and re-enact one.

Hmm, what was that? He devoured the last of leftover cold beef and picked the book up. Looked like one of the Athena kids had dropped it or something – not many other Campers actually bothered with books when there were flaming climbing walls to play on. It was in ancient Greek, but that didn't bother him; in fact it made it easier.

_The Odyssey_.

Hmm. Nico definitely knew the name and a few vague plot points. Well, he'd wanted an escape from life. Books were written for that exact intent. Maybe this was a shitty way of granting his wish from a trolling god. Well fuck it. Nico hadn't read a book in years. About time, and he'd brush up on his mythology too. So he strode back to his cabin, hopped on his bed and opened it.

It was dark by the time he finished. He'd missed dinner and ignored the campfire socialization, because fuck, he hadn't got his teeth into a good book since gods-knew-when. One part in particular stuck with him. The Land of the Lotus Eaters. The sailors had forgotten about their lives, relationships and quest, high as fuck for the rest of their lives. Didn't sound like a bad Fate. In fact, the more Nico thought about it, the more it appealed to him. The seven were chosen. He'd transported Athena's statue back. Percy had fucking bitch whore Annabeth. Hazel had Frank. Who actually needed him anymore? His dad? Nico looked over at the pile of diamonds Hades had sent him as allowance. Yeah, the god certainly got grumbly a lot of the time. But of all the deity parents, his dad seemed to be, surprisingly, the most caring. Though he still didn't grasp modern concepts that well. If Nico offered a supermarket cashier fucking diamonds for Coke he'd probably get arrested. Ah well. Hades could always visit him there, right? Nico poured over the book again, searching through the names, looking for anyone who might be useful. Sure, he could call up Odysseus' ghost, but that guy didn't seem like a geographer of any kind. Tiresias? A prophet of Apollo and pretty wise-sounding as well. This dude would know. Time to get out the spade and pizza again.

"Nico, King." The shimmering soul had appeared much more quickly than they usually did. The prophet had milky white eyes and his features flickered between that of an old man and a woman, chewing on a slice of meat lovers.

"Tiresias, I wish to know about the land of the Lotus Eaters."

"Hmm…numnumnum." The ghost slurped in the last bite of dough. "It is a private Island of Myth. Can only be found by a heroic boat. There's a public branch in the city of Las Vegas. "

"The Lotus Casino? Really?" He was pretty familiar with that one. Maybe the private place would be better. It was still worth a shot. Nico cocked an eyebrow and eyed the dead, gender-morphing prophet with curiosity."A heroic boat?"

"More of the bread-goodness." Tiresias held out a ghostly hand. Nico sighed and chucked him more pizza. "Mmmm."

The ghost munched. Fuck, this one was trying his patience. "Tiresias…"

"_Watch your throat, Nico_." What the fuck? The words sent an icy chill through his spine and it rippled out over his body, except for the patch of skin where Eros' arrow had pierced. "A heroic boat is that which is directed by a hero on a quest. But heed. These Islands appear for a sacrifice. Milk and honey should do the trick."

"So I need to get on Percy's boat?" Nico sighed, gut twisting and warmth spreading from his arm. Why the fuck did every straw lead back to that gorgeous sailor?

Tiresias nodded and Nico let him melt back into the darkness. As he did so, there was a noise like a gushing wind through an icy ravine. An oak leaf smacked him in the face. What the shit?

"Nico!" Rachel, fiery hair wild with twigs and leaves stumbled forward, eyes glazed in a frenzy. She stopped and stared, eyes wide at the leaf in his hand.

"Just like my dream." She mumbled and reached forward. Nico was slightly surprised that she'd been able to find him, but the Oracle of Apollo had powers even he guessed at. "Give me the leaf."

Completely fucking bemused, Nico handed it to her. As soon as it touched her skin, gold letters burned into the green flesh of the plant. He felt the presence of a ghost – a powerful one at that – burst out of the Underworld and slam into Rachel's body.

"_Nico di Angelo, son of Hades._" A female voice much lower than Rachel's lilted. Nico felt like offering her pizza, but Tiresias had ghost-consumed it all. "_Dark blood will poison the land, a prophecy fulfilled already at hand, a traitor alone you will stand, dark blood will poison the land._"

As quick as that, she was gone. Rachel coughed and shuddered.

"Of course the Cumaean Sybil would visit you, I should have guessed." She winced again and stared at the gold-emblazoned oak leaf. "Ugh, that was cold."

Dark blood? Traitor? Nu-uh ghost-woman. He was going to get high as a Part Pony in a mythological Island. Fuck this prophecy shit for once and for all. But getting there would mean he'd have to crash on Percy's ship for a while. Nico tried to stop every lusty desire invading his thoughts at the image of Percy, shirtless and sunbathing, on deck. But Eros' arrow seemed to amplify his sexual fantasies and suppress his will to stop thinking about it. His arm throbbed smugly and sent the blood straight to his cock, already swollen into a curious semi.

"Um, thanks Rachel." He hoped that in the meagre light, she couldn't see his hot flush.

"Thank Apollo, man." She grinned and handed him the leaf. "See ya round!"

Nico stared after her retreating ass in the darkness and then back to the glowing leaf. Whatever shit this was, he was done. He'd go back to the boat, avoid Percy and tip milk and honey into the sea until his escape appeared.

Author Note: I didn't expect so many people to like it! So now I actually have a legit story I'm gonna try and carry out (don't worry, it DEFINITELY will get sexy...) But here's more and I hope it's as good. I really hope I've got Nico's voice right. Whatcha think of him? Comment if you want! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The day was delightfully hazy, the sea was aquamarine and lazy, the crew were laughing and joking, but Percy felt like a black knife of discomfort and confusion was carving his gut. Firstly, they were getting closer to their impending doom. That was always going to be a clinch. Especially since they didn't really know what it entailed except for '_the world shall fall to fire or storm'_ and the rest of that cheerful jazz. Which kinda sounded painful.

Secondly, Nico had been gone a few days and things were getting to him. Like the morning after Nico's visit, the thoughts of kissing and touching that dark son of Hades had all seemed like a strange dream. Had he really fantasized that? Percy half expected a tanned God to pop out a wall in a poof of smoke and be all like "trolled ya Percy!" But the closest was Leo who popped out of all sorts of crevices in the ship, usually blackened in some way, from oil, smoke, fire, or a strange translucent substance Percy had an odd feeling might be marmite. Wasn't sure what Leo was doing below deck with copious amounts of marmite, but whatever floated the boat. The more he thought about Nico…well, he tried not to. It was too difficult now, as instead of the usual gaunt, spooky image, he saw that rippling, lean torso and mesmerizing yellow eyes, guarded but intriguing. Again, what had happened to the young geek and the cold loner? Who was this mysterious, dark….handsome?...

Which brought him to problem numero tria. He felt like an Hyperborean giant around Annabeth. Sexually frigid, stupid and a little hard done by. And questioning himself. Gods knew why. That girl had pulled him through Tartarus. Sometimes slightly too literally. Percy had thought he loved her and was never going to stop. But the thing was, he saw the future with her like this: Sitting on an armchair on the deck of a batch by the sea, her handing him a mug of tea as they kissed gently and cosily under the last dying rays of the sun. Gooey, warm and…boring. Despite his loyalty to her, it was not really his teenage dream. But Nico? No, he wasn't…he couldn't have thought…Nico certainly wasn't gay anyway, so why…wasn't he? After struggling through both the Iliad and the Odyssey for Chiron's desolate homework tasks, Percy had come to terms that the constraints of gay and straight hadn't really existed back in Ancient Greece. Only attraction, whatever was natural. Almost every man seemed bi. Every camper probably had the bi Greek inside them somewhere. He certainly felt like it.

"Hey dude!" Jason clapped him on the shoulder, shocking him out of his thinking stupor like a thunderbolt, ironically. The guy had really strayed from the Roman path – a shaggy lion of a figure now.

"Sup." Percy grinned. "Been painting with all the colours of the wind again?"

"Oh go string some pearls together or something." Jason punched his arm cheerfully, and Percy swore he felt a fizz in his bicep. "Y'know Nico's joined the crew again?"

"What?" Before he knew it, his heart skipped like a celebrating nymph. Stop, Percy.

"Yeah, he said Hades sent him or something. Like usual." Jason stretched and looked up at the sky. "I wish my dad would send me places. What do you think of Nico anyway?"

"Er, what do you mean?" Percy glanced over his shoulder to the deck, and sure as Gaia was a psychopath, Nico di Angelo was standing there, nodding with Hazel and a wary-looking Frank. A wash of unexpected nerves drizzled through his stomach.

"He's really not a bad guy, huh?"

"No, no…" Not bad at all, really. Suddenly Annabeth strode up on deck and Percy dropped his gaze back to Jason. He had to stay faithful to her. Yeah. "I think he's been through a lot. We…aren't really getting along at the moment, I think."

_Just stay out of my way._

"Nothing lasts forever, man." Jason cracked his knuckles absently, but gave him a sidelong look. "I'd want him on my side in this war. He's more powerful than half the credit most give him."

"Er, yeah." Percy had the feeling that Jason was up to something, but not sure what. Then again, if the children of the big three were all friends and happy, Gaia would be reckoning with a force much stronger than each alone. Man, Jason and his Roman way of thinking made sense sometimes.

Ok, having Nico on board was unfair. Percy could now totally believe the way he'd fantasized about the man the other night, because holy Herakles…. At dinner in the mess hall, he could hardly take his eyes off that slim, slinky demi-god. The black jeans, slung low over his slender hips with a studded belt, that Avenged Sevenfold shirt that was slightly too short and flashed a smooth, toned stomach whenever the guy reached across the table, the messy collar on that new leather jacket he was wearing that brought out his graceful neck….Yep, Percy sat next to Annabeth in the shell-blue dining hall with a raging boner and wandering eyes. And every time Nico glanced his way, even though the gaze was empty of emotion, a hot spike of desire and excited nerves stabbed through his spine and it was so confusing. He never _ever_ even contemplated wanting another guy so desperately, but now…by good Aphrodite's girdle, he wanted sex so bad it wasn't funny. Scenes kept jumbling themselves in his head; Nico panting and groaning high and helplessly, riding his dick like the rodeo in a blaze of pleasure, sweat and carnal lust; himself moaning in delight as those delicate lips teased his nipples and kissed down further to lap at his cock like a cat at milk…the thought of Nico inside him, commanding his body, even though he had no idea how the pleasure would feel that way… Compared to Annabeth's future vision, it outstripped it by a country mile. Stripped being the operative word. Stripped like an Aphrodite camper on R16 Camp Concert night. Stripped like he wanted Nico to strip dancing around a pole. Ok. His imagination had got a bit carried away.

"What's on your mind, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased.

Screwing and being screwed by the son of Hades, could have been the reply. Somehow Percy figured Annabeth wouldn't take too kindly to that one.

"Just…trying to figure out how we're going to kill Gaia." He frowned and shifted his leg, trying to make his eager cock calm down. "I mean, if we can kill her. Defeat her."  
"Always think ahead," Annabeth smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers. It was so warm and kind but…urgh! She was slowly slipping into the friendzone and no matter how hard Percy tried to grapple her back, the slope was just steepening every day. "I've been analysing the prophecy, you know: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ Well, seven of us are chosen and we've fought before the doors of death. I'm thinking Jason or Leo have something to do with the storm or fire, but the oath?" She shook her head. "Unless there's either a secret, a traitor or another axis party, I don't know."

"Not often we hear you say that!" Percy grinned and she poked him. In a friendly way. Friend. Gods, why?

"It's just that we're so close to the finish and unless there's something I'm missing…" Annabeth picked up her notebook and Percy went back to ogling the way Nico's shoulders moved as he shifted in his seat.

That evening, he went up on deck to calm the choppy sea a little (as Hazel was as green as Grover's girlfriend) and he saw that familiar dark figure perched by the railing, tossing something into the water. What was Nico doing?

"Uuh, hey!" Percy went for the cheerful greeting. Nico jumped about a mile and glared at him.

"What?"

"How're you doing?" If Nico wanted to be surly, that was his problem. The only way to get closer to this handsome demi-god was communication.

"Fine." Nico looked back over the ocean, resting his chin on his forearms on the railing. " 's a nice night."

The way Nico's shirt slid forward on his back to reveal a slice of skin was almost erotic in the moonlight. Percy just wanted to reach forward and slip it off fully, touch those pale, decadent muscles, press his body tight against the slender contours and tongue-kiss like a drunk, slutty Aphrodite. But it was like this guy had a defensive shield of barbed wire around him.

"Uh, yeah." Percy's voice came out huskier than he expected, and Nico shot him a curious look. Gods, why had he come over to talk to this guy? He was just putting himself up for torture. He cleared his throat, shifting his legs as his dick decided to get interested.

"I went below deck and there's no machinery."

"What?" Percy tried to absorb the calm zen of the sea, but his hard cock was pounding with blood, sending lust racing to his brain. How had Nico done this to him in a matter of days? It was as unfair as Clarisse's treatment of juniors.

"You said Leo had expanded the machinery." Oh.

"Umm…well…" Percy's distracted brain refused to come up with an excuse. Pleasure Nico, it said. Let him pleasure you. Sex. Now.

"I told you to stay out of my way, Percy." Nico said stiffly and pushed off from the railing. He caught a glimpse of those cat-like eyes and it looked like the demi-god was either savagely confused or about to cry. "I don't get why you lied to me, and I don't care. You..."

He looked as if he were going to say something else, but then sighed and turned away.

"Nico –" Percy had been aiming for the wrist, but caught the guy by the hand. Nico's eyes widened and Percy felt like his heart was galloping like Arian at full velocity. What in all Tartarus did he do now?

"Percy, I was thinking about the prophecy - " Annabeth's voice cut through the awkward silence and Nico vanished into the shadows. Frustrated, Percy turned back, plastering a politely interested expression on his face.

"Great." All he could think of was: you're my girlfriend and we don't even share a bed like Jason and Piper. Why the cockblocking, seriously? He could have pulled Nico in right then and kissed the Underworld outta him. But Annabeth seemed to be tailing him like a hawk-eyed Hera and scared the sexy bastard off.

"Land ho!" nnnuuh…whut? Percy clawed the sheets off his face and shook his fuzzy head. No weird dreams that night. Finally sleep. Land? They were nowhere near Greece yet, not by his internal co-ordinates. Though they were running a little short of food. Living off fish wasn't everyone's diet, especially Jason and the Underworld pair. Mmm, Nico. It was a fact he'd just accepted. Thinking of Nico di Angelo's ass, body and package made him hornier than a Minotaur in every sense.

Up on deck, everybody was crowded at the railing, peering out at the island on their right. Leo had brought them right up close, and by the gods it looked like paradise. Mango trees dripping with fruit dotted the forest-line while coconut palms waved blissfully in the balmy breeze. Strawberries, like the crimson, fat fruit at Camp Half-blood, ripened in glades just in sight. The sand was a deep gold and written in it was _'Welcome to Paradise"._ Everything just seemed right and at peace with the world.

" – look, we need more supplies and even if we just take some of the fruit - " Frank was arguing on behalf of Hazel, it seemed. Annabeth shook her head stubbornly.

"It's a trick! How many times have we been on an Island just to end up captured or turned into Guinea pigs?" She gestured at Percy and Jason grinned.

"You've been turned into a Guinea pig?"

"Don't ask." Percy laughed, but his eyes strayed back to the island. It felt different than Circe's place. More gentle and less conquered by civilization.

"We can't just take everything along our way as something evil," Nico interjected. Even he wanted to go on the island, and usually Nico was cautious at most turns, having being captured, betrayed and tortured numerous times. "We may just be missing out a fair opportunity because of superstition."

It seemed like the vote was the crew against Annabeth.

"Ok." Annabeth sighed. "Three of us should stay aboard. I'll stay, Percy and Leo, since he can get this thing away at top speed if we need to."

"Heelo there seealors!" A dark-skinned satyr with dreadlocks and a tie-dye kerchief around his head called from the beach. He grinned, teeth astonishingly white. "You want some food, ya? We have all you need, come!"

Percy nodded at the rest of the crew and immediately Nico led Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel off the ship.

"Come, come!" The Jamaican satyr cheered and put a hand on Frank's back. "You a beeeg guy! You need all the food, ya? We geeve you the best! Come!"

Why did he have to stay and not explore paradise? It looked amazing and the satyr seemed so open and genuine – a trustworthy creature on a beautiful island was not something they came across often.

"Looks really awesome, huh?" Leo tinkered with some mechanism, sitting on the railing.

"Better safe than sorry." Annabeth said, facing away from the beach. That was always her motto. Boring and safe. Logic. Sometimes logic was better thoroughly screwed. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, basking in the warm sun.

"LEO!" Piper's suddenly burst out of the treeline the others had disappeared into. "Annabeth, they've all…"

She sprinted up to the ship through the sand, panting, beautiful eyes wide with fear.

"What, what?!" Annabeth immediately clambered down to her, Percy and Leo fast on her heels. If something had hurt Nico…

"The satyr gave the others some kind of cake…" She panted and a perfect tear slid down her cheek. "They all went kinda weird, like...I don't know! I tried to pull Jason back to the boat, but he said he never wanted to leave and almost didn't recognize me! Nico disappeared, Hazel was giggling and pulling up tons of jewellery, Frank became a butterfly and the satyr started singing like a drunk and conjured up a whole new chunk of forest. We have to get them back!"

"I knew it!" Annabeth glared at them all and drew her knife. "It's the Land of the Lotus Eaters, I should have recognized it!"

"Wait, but I thought that was the Lotus Hotel?" Percy frowned and glanced back at the alluring sands.

"Even though we have a modern replacement, the older versions still last – you know, like Mount Olympus still exists, Odysseus' version of the Island is still here. We'll have to drag them back and tie them up." Mm, Percy could certainly deal with tying up Nico.

"Leo, secure the ship," Annabeth continued, and Percy realized again why he admired the girl. True, she may not be a sexual tiger, but in a battle she was invaluable. Again the friendzone called with heralding trumpets. "I'll go after Hazel, Piper, you deal with Jason - "

"I'll go after Frank." Leo intercepted quickly. "I hope you don't mind Percy, but I don't fancy grabbing the psycho son of Hades."

"Nah." Percy kept his voice casual, but excited thrills zinged through his spine, making his head spin. Being alone with Nico in paradise was a wet dream in itself. It was crazy how much he hungered to taste another man's skin, feel the son of Hades writhe above or beneath him – he didn't even care – and hear Nico's sex screams. Oh gods, that had got him hard. Nico had him up and down like a drunk Pegasus. "I can handle him."

Author note: Hope this cleared up the slight confusion of the Lotus Hotel etc :) Like whatcha see? Tell me what you think! x)


	4. Chapter 4

It was not often that Percy ran through a mythical forest, rope looped over his shoulder, searching for the prince of the Underworld who was very likely high on Lotus drugs. How was he going to unearth Nico? That guy could go from America to China in ten seconds.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, please," Percy could only think of praying. "Help me find him and I'll sacrifice to you when I get back to the ship."

She must have been listening or his luck must have taken a turn for the better, because he burst into a clearing. Kneeling on the ground, and looking happier than Percy had even seen him, was Nico. Scampering around his knees and up his arms were several skeletal field mice, which he was petting and feeding crumbs of brownie. Seeing that usually guarded face grinning and giggling almost hysterically was kinda scarier than any time Nico had been livid.

"Er… Nico?"

"Percy motherfucking Jackson." The son of Hades snapped his head up, licked his lips and clicked his fingers. Before Percy could react, two skeletal hands grabbed his legs and yanked him to earth with a thud. Nico prowled over on all fours, looking like a curious panther and a hot flash of desire raced down Percy's chest into his pants.

"It's nice here isn't it?" Nico rolled onto his back and grinned up at Percy, body swaying restlessly on the ground, receptive and open. Good Zeus, it was like watching a slow fuck. "Mmm…"

Those yellow eyes flicked up to him with a salacious glance. Percy decided he liked Nico high.

"You know…" Nico giggled and flipped over onto his stomach. He waved his fingers in front of his eyes, counting them silently until he reached eight. "I brought us here. Asked Tiresias for directions."

What?

"Why?" Percy fought between the obligation to drag this poor bastard back to the ship and the overwhelming lust throbbing from the concrete erection in his jeans. Oooh gods he wanted to hold that sensual body down and grind against those hypnotizing hips, feel that younger body jerk and thrash against him in orgasm.

"Oh Percy… "

THUNK! Suddenly he was on the ground, a skull-ringed hand planted on his chest and Nico's face inches from his, eyes lazy and pretty cupid-bow lips in a pout. An inadvertent high gasp left Percy's throat as the feeling of being restrained stroked a sweet spot in his mind.

"You're so cute when you're worried." Before Percy knew what was happening Nico slid his leg over his waist and straddled him, arching his spine in a delicious curve.

"Nico…" He panted, eyes wide and dick eager for what this guy was going to do next. He'd never felt this lusty with Annabeth. Where had all this come from? Was it the drug or Nico's inner preferences breaking free? Either way, he loved the coincidence.

"I like you Percy…" Nico murmured in Percy's ear, breath tickling the sensitive nerves there and sending cold and hot shivers down his spine. Suddenly, Nico's hot tongue swiped against his ear, jolting pleasure through him.

"Ahh, Nico!" Oh gods that was good! Uunh that bastard!

"Nico, Nico…" He panted, wanting to ask why, but the tongue and teeth teased more savagely, sending ripples through his muscles and pushing his dick hard against the constraint of the fabric. He couldn't even think straight, just wanted Nico to satisfy his craving for sex.

"I like you a lot Percy…" Nico moaned and those wicked lips travelled down his neck…ooh shit!

"Ah, Gods Nico, please!" He grabbed that messy, jet-black hair and kissed him.

Nico's reaction was immediate. He slammed Percy back down onto the grass, groaning with delight around Percy's tongue as he sucked it, lips pushing greedily in a fight for dominance. Zeus almighty, Percy had never had a kiss as wild and urgent as this with such a skilled partner; Nico's tongue was a demon, flicking delicately against the nerves in his mouth, when he finally got his way, pushing deep and preventing Percy from breathing until he was light headed and even more desperate. Percy slid his hands under Nico's shirt as they kissed, revelling at the gorgeous hard planes of muscle he found there.

Suddenly the son of Hades sat back up and climbed off him.

"What – AHHH!" Oh sweet Eros! Pleasure welled in his groin as one of Nico's lithe hands stroked up the bulge of his cock. His hips thrust upwards off the ground, seeking more resistance to grind against as Nico's other hand massaged his thigh. "Unnnh, ahh Gods, Nico!"

The grip tightened and Percy couldn't stop his voice getting higher, keening for more. How was this guy's touch so incredible?

"Fuck…" Nico panted, sliding his thumb in a rhythm that caused such a sweet friction between the head of his cock and the fabric of his pants that Percy thought he was going to come in seconds. "Oh you sexy bitch!"

Nico straddled his leg, still rubbing, but now Percy could feel the hard stiffness of the other man's erection against his thigh.

"Nico please! Gods! AHHHH!" The world spun in a kaleidoscope of pleasure. He didn't even know what he was begging for. Release? Sex?

"Unh, unh, fuck!" Nico grunted as he thrust ferociously against Percy's hip, pleasuring himself as well as – ohh you bastard! Percy moaned wordlessly, sharp and pleading for this pleasure to climax. He could hardly breathe now, he was gasping so hard, eyes rolling in desperation to come. Then the son of Hades leaned forward and nuzzled under Percy's shirt as they rocked against each other, torturously hot lips setting the nerves -

"OOH!" Percy yelped frantically as teeth grated gently against his hip-bone, lighting up an erogenous zone he hadn't even known existed. He looked up and saw his own desperation reflected in those listing feline eyes. "Nico, I'm gonna-"

"Ahhh, fuck Percy! Mmm, SHIT!" The younger demi-god suddenly cried as Percy stroked down his ass. His body jerked with a spasm of desire, and he increased the pace, both of that goddamned wicked hand on Percy's cock and the speed he rode Percy's thigh. Oh gods, the feeling of that stiff, excited erection, excited for him, wanting to fuck him, grinding against his leg was just about too much.

"Not yet, Percy, not yet." Nico moaned, begging him to hold on with pleasure-glazed eyes. It was almost impossible, especially seeing the usually mysterious introvert lose his veneer for once. "You fucking bitch Percy, you fucking – ooh Gods!"

He bowed his head and bared his teeth as he grabbed Percy's ass with his free hand. The unexpected roughness at the back tightened Percy's balls and he couldn't hold out any longer.

"Ahh, Nico, AAHHHHH!" He was vaguely aware of Nico's body juddering against his, hearing his own hoarse yell mingle with Nico's urgent cries, but everything else was heat and ecstasy in the world of blotchy colours beneath his eyelids.

"Oh you fucking bastard, oh you fucking bastard…" Nico panted, body crushing Percy against the earth, but the weight was an enjoyable one. Hot come flooded against his skin, but he didn't even care. The taste of Lotus drugs zinged through his mouth from Nico's tongue, complimenting the languid feeling of the aftermath of the orgasm. He'd never felt so sexually satisfied in his life, and he hadn't even had sex. If this had only been a handjob, he relished to think how good screwing would be.

Did he really want to go back to the boat? Uughnnn…Couldn't he just stay here and relax, make love to Nico every day and never have to worry about the outside world? No…. He really didn't want to face the facts, but the truth was that wherever he was, if Gaia won he'd be affected one day.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm..." Nico mumbled into Percy's neck, still panting and quivering from pleasure. Even though he felt sleepy and sapped of energy, Nico was the same way. This would be the best time to bring him to the ship.

"Come on," Percy sat up, lifting the smaller man up with him. "We should go back."

"No,no." Nico clung on tighter and a high giggle vibrated against Percy's body. "We can stay, fuck and be happy. Nobody cares."

Persuasive lips found his neck again.

"The others will come and find us, Nico." He stroked that untidy, damp hair and tried to look concerned, even though the lull of the orgasm still tingled in his muscles.

"No." Suddenly Nico scowled and earth began to mound around them, as if hands were clawing to the surface. In fact, hands probably were clawing to the surface. Well, there was only one thing to do.

"Sorry." Percy said, clicked his pen-sword and rapped Nico over the head. The younger demi-god collapsed on the ground and the skeletons gave up the ghost again.

The way back was difficult. Most of him just wanted to sleep and eat fruit. He did stop in a stream to make the dark patch on his crotch blend in – Nico was wearing black, so his release wasn't so visible, but Percy washed him off all the same after apologizing to the water.

When the ship came into view, he was exhausted. Nico wasn't small anymore (in any sense of the word), and carrying him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift was as difficult as making Clarisse apologize.

"Finally!" Annabeth ran over the sand and kissed him quickly. Nothing like the hot, tongue-tangling roughness of Nico's kisses at all. "We were about to send another party after you. What happened?"

"Uumm," All Percy think of was Nico's shuddering body and his own hoarse, desperate cries. "He only comes when persuaded enough."  
"Ok, the others are tied up on board – where's your rope?" Oh. By the Furies, he'd completely forgotten he'd even had any.

"Er, Nico kinda chopped it up." Percy shifted the son of Hades on his shoulder and began to walk. "I'll lock him in my quarters until the drugs wear off."

He tried to keep his face casual, but inside his heart was thudding with anticipation. Damn straight, he was going to keep this sexy beast in his room. He wanted to hate feeling like this with Annabeth smiling up at him…but blame Aphrodite, blame Eros, blame his randy Ancient Greek dad, whatever, but he wanted Nico's ass in his bed. And it seemed this sexy son of Hades wanted the same thing. Suddenly the whole outlook of the expedition had brightened considerably.

Author Note: Well this is the start of something beautiful...I hope it's sexy enough! :D Tell me whatcha think x) Not sure how much I'm gonna be able to write for a while though :/


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, fuck. Nico winced as his head throbbed and the light grated against his eyes. What…where was he? He gingerly sat up and immediately recognized the aqua blue of the room. There was a vague feeling to climb out of bed and try to make a way back to the Island, but he smacked it away. What had happened? Why was he… OH FUCK. Suddenly, he felt heat and embarrassment wash over his body in a sizzling wave as he remembered. Either the drugs had given him some pretty fucking amazing hallucinations or he'd… he'd actually made out with Percy Jackson. And Percy had begged for more and come, writhing underneath him. A small, moan of yearning crooned in his throat as he thought about Percy's hoarse yells of pleasure and those strong hips bucking uncontrollably…fuck that man was sexy! If it _had_ been real, which seemed a fucking long shot if his luck was anything to go by, shit... Nico's arm tingled gently and he scowled at it. Fucking desire and shit was the bane of his life. He ran his cool hands over the flush on his face, as he tried to sort the reality from hallucination. Because fuck, Apollo doing slut drops in a glittery gold thong had certainly been the drugs. Unless something _really_ wild had gone down.

Suddenly a key scraped in the door and Percy, lean muscles rippling under a new Camp-Halfblood t-shirt peered round the crack. Fuck, did he even know how gorgeous he was? Nico glared at him cautiously. If their make-out session had been a figment of his vivid imagination, then the last thing he wanted to do was creep an utterly straight guy out by trying to kiss him or something equally as obvious and shatter all hope of anything at all happening between them. Because… Percy had grabbed his hand yesterday and lied to him about the machinery…it had seemed like the son of Poseidon had wanted him to sleep in his bed. And then again, maybe hope was getting the fucking better of him. But shit, was it coincidence that he was back in Percy's bed again? If so, it was too fucking coincidental.

"How're you?" Percy smiled and Nico kept up his walls. Percy being kind wasn't unusual. That guy was nice to everyone except bastards. The fucking legend.

"Feels like somebody smacked me over the head."

"Sorry," Percy ruffled his own hair bashfully and held out a chunk of ambrosia. "That was me. I had to get you back to the ship."

"Why?" Fuck, it seemed as though he really had made it all up. Why the shit wasn't he surprised?

"I couldn't leave you there." Percy shrugged and sat down on the silky cover as Nico munched on the square. Maybe it was his imagination, but did Percy's eyes flick to his lips? "Um, do you remember anything…y'know, from the Island?"

A hot wash of humiliation mingled with desire tingled down Nico's skin and he struggled to swallow the last of the medicine. Fuck yes he did. His arm and dick told him as much.

Percy shifted closer, with a glance up at him. The proximity of the taller, well-built demi-god's skin and his slight sea-scent coiled lust irresistibly down his stomach and coaxed his cock into a semi. Shiiit, this guy was like catnip to him.

"I have my version of things." Nico eyed Percy suspiciously and hoped that the savage craving he was feeling to fuck this guy was concealed. Oh fuck, why was Percy acting like this?! It wasn't fair! Another coy glance got him from half-way to hard and throbbing with heat, sexual frustration and indecision.

"Do you remember this?" Before he realized what was happening, Percy leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Adrenaline raced to his brain, making him white-hot and light headed. A terribly enticing warmth radiated from his mouth, tickled along his cheeks and zinged pleasure from the base of his neck to his already eager cock. Holy shit. Percy had kissed him. Holy, holy shit.

Nico twisted his fingers into Percy's thick hair and wrenched his head back.

"That was real?" He panted, a little hostile. If Percy was playing a sick joke on him, that bastard was going down to meet Hades.

"Mmm…" Percy bit his lip and arched back into Nico's hand, now fully kneeling on the bed beside him. Fuck, that man was begging for it. Shit, holy Tartarus, he wanted in that submissive ass.

One problem.

"But you and Annabeth. You're a thing. You went through Tartarus with her."

A small part of his brain didn't want to believe Percy's actions. He'd had so much disappointment, pain and frustration that it only seemed the natural thing. Though…he couldn't help sounding a little jealous. That bitch, hording his man. Hording whore. Nico's arm jolted with excitement as Percy sat back on his heels, revealing a significant bulge in his jeans. Fuck, that man was hard for him! Shit!

"She, er…" Those clear blue eyes glanced down. It seemed Percy was denying something too. "She's a good friend Nico…I don't know, I just…want more."

Simply put, Percy was fucking horny and Annabeth wasn't putting out.

"She'll kill you if she hears that." Nico still had his hand secured in Percy's hair and the feeling of power over this demi-god was overwhelmingly arousing. He tugged Percy's head down to his eye level, and to his satisfaction met no resistance.

"I know." Percy's tone came out husky and fucking sexy. "I'm not a coward. I've thought about telling her, I want to tell her…I just…if this really is the end for us all? I want her to believe to the finish that I still love her as much as I've always done. Because I do. Just…as the best friend I've ever had. But she won't understand that."

Jealous, complicated bitch. Fuck he was harsh. But why not? She'd inadvertently tortured him for years. Yeah, maybe he had a grudge complex.

"And so instead you're…gay?" It was a struggle to say the label out loud, but he'd struggled with this enough. Shit, if Percy was game that was the only thing he wanted in his life. The cruel talons of hope had taken hold of him now well and truly, even worse than icy desolation. If Percy cracked up and yelled 'April Fools!' the crew of the _Argos II_ would have a very messy murder to clean up. As in the room would have a whole new decoration scheme of Percy's ass on a plaque.

Instead, Percy's eyes flicked to his neckline and an adventurous hand slid back the covers.

"For you. I want you." Those light eyes were lazy, sultry with yearning if Nico had ever seen it. Percy liked him. Percy wanted him the same way he'd lusted after the older demi-god for years. A shot of delight coiled from his arm to his brain, pumping adrenaline into overdrive again. The words wouldn't stop reverberating in his head until they manifested as the first real grin he'd worn since fucking forever.

"Then come the fuck here."

Percy didn't even need to be pulled. As if to say 'finally!', he matched Nico's grin and melted into the kiss, his tongue sliding slow and sexy against Nico's own exploring one.

"Mmm, mmmm!" Nico groaned, ecstatic, hot and the happiest he'd been in his entire life. Oh fuck, the weight of Percy's much denser body crushing against his was perfect! He nipped the other man's lip, making Percy whimper and push his lips harder on Nico's, sucking and gently drawing his teeth along his tongue. Fuck the fucking bedclothes in the way. He roughly pushed Percy up, yanked them off and then tore at that orange shirt, wanting it gone, wanting to see that bronze, muscular body.

"Ooh Nico!" Percy's moan was the sexiest thing he'd heard in his life. He reared up on his knees, straddling Nico's hips, and wrenched the fabric off, panting, already damp with sweat. Mmmm, fuck that physique was mouth-watering.

"Oh Gods you're sexy!" Nico growled and yanked those powerful shoulders back down to him. He had no fucking idea whether the rest of the crew were missing Percy or if they were going to come looking for him, but not a fuck did he give. He wanted Percy's naked body against his, slick with sweat and ready for sex.

"Aaah, aaah, ooh Gods!" Suddenly Percy ground his erection hard against Nico's own restrained cock, making them both cry out with the shock of intense pleasure. No. Percy wasn't going to come in the confines of his jeans like last time…but – oh fuck!

"Shit, Percy!" The son of Poseidon thrust against him harder and faster, one hand under his ass to boost the leverage, the other tugging at his shirt. "Oh my - ahh, ahh, AHH!"

"Shit!" He gasped jaggedly, voice high and helpless before he could stop himself. The rhythm was so fucking amazing that it was all Nico could do to break it and push Percy off, back onto his knees. Fuck that bitch. Fuck that bitch haard. He tossed his shirt on the floor, but suddenly the sight of Percy above him, bare chest heaving with pleasure and their wild exertion, gave him another idea.

"Get off me." He pleaded, voice husky with craving to taste Percy's skin under his lips. The tanned demi-god obeyed, a curious look in his eyes.

"Nico – Ahhhunnnh!" Percy cried as Nico flicked his tongue over a hard nipple and slid his hungry hands over those muscular shoulders and down the back of the man's jeans. "Oh!"

The son of the sea-god rolled his hips wildly, eyes feral with base carnal lust.

"You gorgeous thing, unh!" Nico moaned as he squeezed those tight ass-cheeks and sucked on the erect nubs in turn, procuring higher yelps of urgency from his victim each time. Fuck, his boner almost hurt now with the desire to be stroked, sucked or fucked into release. He fucking needed it before the noises Percy was making sent him over the edge. But first…

He grazed his lips down those smooth, perfect abs to a hip-bone. One small bite got Percy hoarsely gasping for more, and he tongued the sweet-spot, relishing the way these fucking vigorous hips shuddered desperately, hoping to meet something to relieve the building sexual frustration.

"Ooh please Nico!" A hand gripped his hair, but Nico didn't need telling twice. He twisted his fingers into Percy's belt and yanked it off. This guy seemed to like it rough.

"Mmm, mmm!" Oh shit, he'd never anticipated just how hard the bulge of a man's cock would feel against his lips. It was irresistible.

"Gods, just take them off!" Percy cried and squealed even louder when Nico smacked his ass. He'd wanted to do this for years. He was going to fucking enjoy it.

Slowly, he slid the fabric over that fucking hot ass and those muscular thighs. All the while Percy panted huskily, fingers clenching into his shoulders in anticipation.

"Oh Gods, oh gods, ooooh!" The older demi-god groaned franticly as his pants came off. Shit, that cock was sexy. "Please, please, please!"

"Shhh…" Nico pressed his lips against the smooth skin, his own erection throbbing with hunger for satisfaction. "Mmmm!"

He moaned and slipped his hands around Percy's ass. "So…" He flicked his tongue out over the soft skin of the member. "Fucking…" He repeated it, but this time harder, eliciting a strangled moan from Percy. "Sexy."

Oh shit, it really was.

"Jeans. Off. Now!" A large hand yanked at his studded belt and he sat up caressing that gorgeous ass as Percy stripped him. Those ravenous eyes fixed on his straining cock, and Nico panted under his gaze, a hot wave of sexual craving slamming through him. Fuck, he needed this. He'd needed it for years.

"Gods Nico…" The tone of Percy's voice was beyond appreciative and –

"Fuck!" Nico gasped as warm fingers trailed down his dusky cock. "Unn-fuck! Ahh!"

The fingers teased ruthlessly and a convulsion of pleasure had him clinging onto Percy's shoulders before he realized his muscles had thrown him forward.

"Uuuh, shiiit!" The hand let go and the other man's warm, naked body moved closer. Their cocks touched lightly, sending a spasm of sharp pleasure sparking up Nico's spine, and then Percy pressed them together with a firm grip.

"Ahhh, Gods, ohhh!" Nico could hardly distinguish his own desperate moans from Percy's as they ground together in a hot mess of skin, sweat and ferocious kissing. Fuck, he was so close! No. Not fucking yet. Not yet. He wrapped his hand around Percy's throat and pushed him back, throbbing with fever for this man's body. The other demi-god keened wordlessly, and eyed him with desperation, unsatisfied.

"Now," Nico leaned up, voice throaty, panting, and bit that fucking delicious man's neck. Percy took one high, ragged gasp after another, heaving chest deliciously firm against Nico's own pecs. He slid his hands back over that ass again. "I'm gonna suck you till you come in my mouth, understand?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Percy's body was already shivering from the work Nico's fingers were doing, and his eyes inconsistently fluttering open and shut.

Ok, fuck, Nico had been holding out as long as he fucking could. Now…now he dropped down, skimming that tanned skin as he went, till he reached that pulsing cock. Fuck, Percy stripped and groaning with pleasure was just revving his ravenous appetite for sex into overdrive.

"Unh, shit…" He moaned and sucked the base, sliding his tongue up the sides –

"Ahhh! Nico, Ahhh, you – " Percy ascended into high, broken gasps as Nico reached the swollen head and flicked his tongue along the slit. Every muscle in the demi-god's body spasmed, and Nico wrapped his lips around his cock, taking it as far back into his throat as he could. It was thick and hot, the feeling of that silky skin pleasurable against his tongue, sending signals along his spine to arch his ass up for sex. But instead of pushing the rhythm hard and fast, he brought it to a slow, heady suck, focussing on delighting every inch of nerves. And by holy fuck, it worked a dream.

"Unnh, AHHH, OOH!" Percy wailed, voice breaking in desperation. Suddenly a ripple shuddered through his body and the man instinctively thrust deeper, grunting, into Nico's mouth, almost making him gag. "Oh, oh, oh, OH, SHIT!"

Fuck it. Percy was going to skull-fuck him if he didn't pick up the pace before he came. He smacked that ass even harder than before and greedily attacked the throbbing cock in his mouth, curious about what the son of Poseidon's come would taste like. The spot on his arm burned like a pulsing brand of pleasure.  
"Oh GODS!" Percy cried and threw his head back, thighs shaking with the effort to stay kneeling and not collapse. A flood of liquid shot into Nico's throat, salty and hot, nearly making him splutter and gag from the shock of it, but he managed to swallow without coughing.

"Uunh…uhnn…" The larger demi-god clung to his hair and neck, moaning with each uneven breath. "That was amazing. Of many of the skills you have, Nico…"

Shit, he couldn't get his head round the fact that he'd actually caused Percy Jackson so much pleasure that he couldn't even hold his body up properly. Smug? Yeah, a little. Excited? Fuck yeah. He had Percy. Percy wanted him. It was almost too good to be true –what the-

"Ohhh!"

"Come for me, Nico…" A hand settled on his cock, stroking slowly, luxuriously, but holy fucking bitches of Zeus the almighty pimp, that was fucking perfect!

"Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck yes!"

"More." Percy's low croon of desire was lapped up by his hungry ears. The older demi-god bent his head, keeping his rhythm, and –

"You fucking BASTARD! Unnahh!" Nico yelped as his hot tongue toyed with his already-overstimulated cock. Inevitable fire raged in his groin as Percy sucked on the head and worked the base with his hand. He couldn't fucking keep his eyes open or think of anything but the incredible drunkenness of pleasure and release. Fuck, he needed to be in Percy's mouth!

"Take it in! Please!" He cried and urgently grasped Percy's hair as the other man complied. There was nothing like looking down and seeing a fantasy from a hundred nights re-enacting itself in reality. "Uuuh, uhhh, yes, fuck, OH HOLY SHIT!"

Seeing those fucking hot lips (in more sense than one) wrapped around his cock, sucking him eagerly was far too much for him to take. A blinding rush of heat and…for a strange, ecstatic second, he felt a tug from the bones crushed beneath the sand of the sea floor, but Percy's low groan of satisfaction snapped it.

"You're so sexy when you writhe." The son of Poseidon groaned and wiped his mouth, eyes flickering appreciatively up Nico's flat stomach and chest.

"Fuck you." Nico panted in languid good humour and lowered himself onto his side, facing Percy. Holy shit, he felt good - like ambrosia embodied. The other demi-god just raised an eyebrow cockily, and Nico shot a lazy smirk back. "Later Percy, you'll wear me out."

They laughed for a minute and Nico felt like some dark, heavy thing inside him had been lifted and replaced with light. Was something good finally going to come his way? Come being the operative word, of course. Yeah, he had to be careful. Death followed him like a sadistic shadow. So he should enjoy what he had _now_. Later…fuck it. He nuzzled up against Percy's warm shoulder and let the indulgency of orgasm carry him into a doze.

Author Note: Well...what can I say? ;P Tell me whatcha think! And also what you think may happen next, if you so wish, I love hearing guesses!

Speculation: I was re-reading House of Hades and there is a part in which Annabeth remembers Bob telling her that his and the giant's death would not be the only sacrifice she'd have to make - she feels this in her bones. My musing is that perhaps Rick is going to kill her off as a bombshell and give Nico a chance? Or maybe it's my hopeful mind ;P Does this seem suspicious to you? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Aw, Nico was cuter than Little Bob the Sabretooth kitten when he was asleep. A pang of grief shot through Percy at the thought of Bob, his cat and their giant friend, all dead or worse. But that was the life of warriors really. To always keep in the game, no distant future thought, no past. Tomorrow he might die. Nico might die. Annabeth might be killed. It was no good thinking like that.

Percy looked back at the curled-up form in his bed. Gods that was sweet! Except for the fact that the son of Hades would probably bash his face in if he ever caught Percy calling him 'cute'.

Not in all Olympus had he imagined finding this guy as attractive as cheeseburgers in Tartarus. But now? Nico had shown him that an Underworld demi-god could be as steamy and hot as Apollo's kids. Uuugh, that lean body seemed to lure his eyes back tempt him to touch it again…but he'd been gone suspiciously long as it was. Somebody was going to come looking for them, and whoever it was, explaining why he and Nico were fully naked in bed together would be a stretch for even a Hermes demi-god. A friendly bout of skinny-dipping? Really strange accident? Ancient Greek wrestling? Heat fizzed over his skin at the thought of rubbing oil into Nico's muscles and contesting their strength. Percy was pretty sure he'd win, but…mmm…his body remembered the delicious powerless sensation he'd felt when Nico had grasped him by the hair or throat. Yeah, it was different from his norm. Usually it was 'oh, protect my ass Percy, summon some water on their asses Percy, break your ass for me Percy…' (probably not in the exact same wording but asses, especially Nico's, were on his mind) and it felt surprisingly pleasurable to be forced into submission. Forced meaning Nico grabbed him and he obeyed like a faun eager for gold. Holy Hades, that guy had something wild caged up in there!

Mmm, Percy wanted to stay, sleep beside him for the rest of the day…but with a restrained sigh he gently slid out of the bed and shucked back into his clothing, all the while admiring Nico's body shamelessly. Yeah, he liked girls – Annabeth, Rachel and Calypso had all got him up and interested…but the hard, defined planes of that younger man's physique were _so_ irresistible. It was like when he looked at Nico, he couldn't even imagine when he hadn't recognized that he was bisexual. It just seemed utterly natural. Good Zeus, he'd creepily ogled this poor sleeping guy enough. Grudgingly, he covered up that pale, seductive skin and headed back to deck.

"How is he?" Hazel ran up to him as soon as he appeared.

"Tired." Now, after coming down my throat. "I think he ate a lot more of the Lotus drugs than the rest of you."

"That's really weird." She frowned in the bright sunny wash of midday. "Nico usually treats everything with caution."

Percy hadn't talked to anybody about any exchange between him and the son of Hades on that Island. Even the thought of the sensual creature Nico had become gently persuaded blood to his already-satisfied dick. Talking about it would probably have him drooling like Mrs O'Leary. And that may look slightly odd.

"Hey Percy," Jason suddenly called from across the deck. He looked strange – curiously controlled and almost self-conscious. "Can I, uh, talk with you?"

Was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, blushing?

He glanced back at Hazel. "I wouldn't go and ask Nico about it now, he's asleep. Maybe later? Jason seems to want me…"

"Yeah." She looked at the other Roman quizzically. "Is it just me or is he acting weird – ooh, great."

The daughter of Pluto made a sour face and clenched the railing of the ship. "Time for me to go lie down again."

"I'll try and keep the boat steady." Percy smiled and watched her leave. Jason replaced her with a knowing grin.

"So, uuuh, dude."

"Yeah?" Percy raised his eyebrows, intrigued. What was Jason so happy about? Had he got laid last night or something?

"How's Nico?" Jason raised his eyebrows suggestively, trying not to smile. It was completely impossible that this guy had already figured that they were hot on each other so…

"Fine…" He glanced back at his grinning friend, suspicion and self-consciousness burning his cheeks like a sassy retort from Apollo. Jason still looked like a cat with a ton of cream and a few human servants to top it. That grin was impossible. He felt himself smiling too.

"What is it, thunder-boy?"

"Weeelll, seaman…"

"Dirty." Percy punched him light-heartedly in the shoulder and Jason punched him back.

"You're calling _me_ dirty!" The son of Jupiter laughed and made an expression of mock offense. "Cause, y'know, you were taking a while with Nico and I thought he might have killed you, so I went to check on you guys like a good friend does when he thinks one his friends has murdered the other one, and then I got to your door and I was totally about to open it when I heard you, I think it was, say something pretty loud - I wasn't exactly listening at the keyhole! – like 'Jeans off now' and then some _other _noises and I was like 'I ain't opening the door on that!' Soo…"  
The Roman took a huge breath and looked at him with an expectant grin. Percy stared at Jason in both embarrassment, amazement, confusion and a touch of fear. That guy hadn't even taken in air! He'd even got a gesticulating hand working. Should he lie? Or tell Jason him and Nico were…what? What were they?

"Um…" He looked at his friend with a slight frown of bewilderment. "Dude, I think Piper's rubbing off on you."

"Percy, if anybody you and Nico are rubbing off on each other if you get me…" Jason winked. What was with this guy? Maybe giving up the restraint and order of Roman ways had finally snapped his brain. "But seriously."

"Look Jason, you can't tell _anybody_ about this ok?" He glanced uneasily over his shoulder, but the rest of the crew were oblivious to his and Jason's man-chat. "I don't even know how it really happened."

"So it did happen?" Jason grinned again, but he seemed a little more controlled now. Percy nodded and the Roman beamed.

"I don't think you know just how happy that'll make that poor guy." He clapped Percy on the shoulder so hard that his knees almost buckled. "I gotta go teach Piper some more sparring. Break it to Annabeth gently, dude!"

A cold, uncomfortable blade of tension twisted in gut when he thought of telling her. Gods, if she didn't kill him, Athena would if he upset her daughter.

The change in Nico over the following day was extraordinary. The guy was still habitually withdrawn and dark, but by all the gods, Piper had got the fright of her life when he'd smiled at her and offered to help with the rigging and Leo had almost dropped his toolkit when Nico laughed at one of his jokes. Sweet snakes of Hermes, the son of Hades was so handsome when he smiled, and Percy couldn't take his eyes of him. Once or twice, Jason actually had to prod him at mealtimes or in a group discussion because he was staring blatantly at Nico, fantasizing about ripping off his clothes again. And sucking him off. And kissing him. Gods, he wanted to kiss that demi-god so badly it almost hurt. And the worst part was that whenever the teasing bastard noticed Percy's admiration, he'd send him a smouldering, salacious look that got his cock up and ready faster than Arian could run. By the time it was dark, Percy couldn't concentrate on anything. His guard shift was up for the next couple of hours, but no way would he be able to sleep with lust like this raging around in his system.

"Good day, huh?" Nico materialized beside him at the railing, making Percy jump out of his skin. In a delightful way.

"Could be better." Percy glanced over innocently at the son of Hades and arched his back in a stretch. Look at my body, Nico, he persuaded with his mind. You know you want it. Needless to say, he felt like a complete slut tonight.

Nico's feline eyes flicked to his ass and indulgently crawled back up to his face. Usually that dark gaze was difficult to read. Right now? It was clear as day. Nico di Angelo wanted him. No questions. Goooood. The thought sent a shimmer of desire through his stomach, and for what felt like the zillionth time that day, his dick got curious.

"Day's not quite done yet." Nico looked up at him lazily and drummed his fingers on the cold metal bar they leant on.

"Oh really?" Percy shifted closer, till he could feel the warmth of the other man's body in the cooling night air. Oh come on! "Maybe we should go someplace and find out."

By his father Poseidon's beard, if Nico turned him down like Annabeth had, there was going to be some serious violence. He'd freaking rage-quit the quest. Jump into the sea and sulk. Something extreme.

A cool hand reached over and sensually stroked from his thumb to his knuckles. Unexpected points of pleasure down his spine and shoulders lit up and the skin tingled in the wake of Nico's nails.

"Good idea." There was a sudden tug and a tremendous whooshing noise. Black upon black raced past his vision, so fast that his clothing rippled out behind him and clung to his chest. When it stopped… was this Nico's ship cabin? It was much smaller than his and tidier. This guy had hardly anything except a massive bowl of diamonds on his dresser and some clothes.

"Nico…" Percy glanced at his friend - was friend the right word anymore? – and back at the glimmering stones.

"Hades gave them to me." Nico shrugged. "I don't really know what to do with them. Want one?"

"Your dad just _gives_ you things?" Poseidon hardly ever even sent him a note!

"Yeah." The son of Hades looked slightly apologetic. "Pretty though."

Nico didn't look at the jewels when he said that.

"Mmm. I agree." Percy gazed straight at Nico and stroked down his bare, muscular arm. The younger man slowly, sensually moved closer till their bodies were in such tantalizingly proximity that Percy began to feel his breath catch with desire. Those yellow eyes caught him in a mesmerizing gaze. Well, if Nico wanted to be a snake-charmer, he was doing well, in the dirtiest intention of the phrase.

Ever so gently, Nico's lips caught his, light, curious. Percy ran his hand down the black fabric of Nico's shirt and slid their bodies together, slow and luxurious. The warmth of another sexually aroused man against him sent the blood racing down to fuel his eager cock and stirred another unexpected pleasure in his ass. Uuunh, he wanted Nico to touch him there, to take him into new territory of sexual discovery… But they didn't have to rush. They had time. They could enjoy exploring. He lazily pressed his erection against the hard bulge in Nico's jeans…uuooh Gods, that guy got big when excited!

"Fuuuck…" Nico growled and slowly ground against him, one hand rhythmically massaging his shoulders, the other working his ass.

"Oooh!" Percy moaned and sucked at the vulnerable skin on the man's throat, producing high gasps. He could physically feel Nico shiver with pleasure.

The younger demi-god kissed him again, but this time more confidently, more urgent. Ooh gods, that hot tongue against his, those teeth catching his bottom lip was delicious! More. He wanted skin. Percy ran his fingers under that loose shirt, touching as much as he could, lifting the fabric as he went. Nico backed away for a second and threw the shirt off. His pale, smooth chest heaving in the moonlight was erotic beyond belief.

"Since when," Percy panted. "did you get so ripped?"

"Let's see." Nico's devilish fingers trickled up his shirt –

"Oooh! Ahh, Gods, Nico!" Annabeth had never even contemplated teasing his nipples like this – with a flick here and an almost-too-rough tweak there…he leaned into the pleasure moaning for more.

"When I _really_ started wanting to impress you." Percy let him slide the rest of the shirt off, and immediately pressed their bodies together, revelling in those hot muscles against his. Looking down Nico's back, a wave of heated desire flushed through him as the loose jeans Nico wore suggested the curve of the demi-god's bare ass underneath. Good gods…that was downright pornographic right there. Even if they weren't naked yet. Naked had its benefits. Clothing did too. Clothing could be taken off slow and sexy.

"Impress me _more_?" That ass was impressing him right now, enough to turn his voice into a deeper, husky sound. Percy wondered what Nico did to make it look so arousing. He slid his hand down, kissing those lean shoulders frantically, wanting Nico to know he'd already impressed him far beyond enough.

"Mmm…" The son of Hades moaned and bent to his touch, hard cock sliding along Percy's in an increasingly feverish pace.

"Uh, uh, uhn!" Percy grunted, trying to think, trying to keep Nico pleasured instead of focussing only on his – "Gods, shit!"

"I'm sure we can talk later...not while – ahhhh! - you're doing – fuuuck!" That high cry in his ear, followed by ravenous, groaning lips and teeth on his neck shot spikes of zinging pleasure through his body to pool in his groin. Percy pushed his hand further, slipping his fingers down that tight crevice. Hot desire flushed through his muscles making him groan with yearning and his head spin. He wanted Nico tonight. All the way.

Lithe fingers undid his belt, sending spurts of adrenaline and delight through the already over-stimulated nerves the fabric deserted.

"Doing what?" What the –

That icy tone was not Nico, although the son of Hades jumped a country mile and scrambled for his shirt. A wrench of dread, guilt and shame yanked Percy's gut and he quickly buckled his jeans back up. Annabeth stood in the door, face like the cold glint of her mother's statue.

Author Note: Ooh damn, them boys in trouble! Tell me whatcha think! :D Also, for those of you hanging out for sex, it's coming ;) With emphasis on the coming.


	7. Chapter 7

No. Why, in the name of cruel Aphrodite did Annabeth have to come now? He would have told her. Just…later. His body still pounded with heat and lust, warring against the misery.

"Don't look at me like that, Percy Jackson." She growled, tone horribly soft. "You don't think I wouldn't notice you staring at him like some stupid love-sick puppy all day? Then you both mysteriously disappear? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry…" What else could he say? We had a boring sex life so I moved on?

"_Sorry_?" The leftover dregs of pleasure from Nico's touch still danced through his system, adding to the brick of disgrace in his stomach. "What was all that bull about settling down in that godsforsaken Roman camp that I was willing to do _for you_ even though I couldn't stand the idea? Hmm? Did Tartarus mean absolutely _nothing_?"

"No it – "

"I save your sorry ass how many times, and this is how you repay me?" Repay? Hold on. Something inside Percy growled at those stormy, raging eyes. Nico had saved their lives a hundred times over by befriending Bob and he'd never asked for payment. Without Nico, the rest of their friends would never have made it to the Doors of Death. Clytius would have killed them without that Stygian sword absorbing the darkness, and the armies of Gaia would be unleashed on the world. Without Nico they would never have got out that cave alive, nor would the statue of Athena be in Camp Half-Blood. Without Nico's knowledge they would have been stuck from the get-go and Hazel would still be dead. Did he ask for _repayment_? No! In fact he'd barely accepted thanks!

"So going out with me is _payment_ for what we go through?" He stepped forward, aware of how intimidating he could be. Unfortunately, Annabeth knew he knew.

"Don't you dare turn this on me!" She snarled. "What have I ever done to deserve this? Is it because you don't get laid five times a week, you cheating, superficial bastard?"

"Superficial?" He couldn't believe her! There was a balance! Intimacy and intellect came as two fair sides of a coin. And so far, one of those sides was untouched. "I love you Annabeth. You're my best friend and have been for so many years."

"_Friend_?" She spat and suddenly that wicked drakon bone dagger was in her hand. "After everything we've been through, I get _friend_ whereas that bastard -"

She gestured violently to Nico, who was shrouded in the shadow of the wall beside Percy. "That bastard, who betrayed you, lied to you, pretended he didn't know you, dragged your sorry ass into gods know how many traps – you choose him over me?"

Her voice shook, and it broke Percy's heart. Tears were coming and she didn't deserve them.

"Annabeth, we were the best of friends before we started dating. Why can't we -"

"You look like a gentleman, Percy," She cut him off, voice wavering, and the sharp point of the bone blade gently grazed the flesh in the centre of his chest. "But inside you're another insolent man with the instincts of a Minotaur – you don't care who you hurt, so long as you get your dick in someone. No wonder my mother gave your kind up."

He felt utterly helpless. How could he explain his sudden attraction to Nico? Annabeth wouldn't listen. He knew her. If there was no logical explanation, she would formulate one: a) him being a complete and total bastard. b) Her being inadequate, which made him a superficial complete and total bastard. There was no winning in an argument against a child of Athena.

The knife pushed harder and blood trickled down his chest. A metallic _shiiing_ grated from beside him, and immediately Percy felt the cold aura of Nico's Stygian blade. The shadows in the room yawned deeper with black maws and goosebumps rippled over Percy's bare torso.

"Put the knife down, Annabeth, because even if Percy won't defend himself, I will." Nico's voice was deathly quiet. Percy didn't know whether to feel glad for the defence and support or angry at Nico for being so tactless to a near-tears girl. Then again, whose side was right, if anybody's? Yes, he'd been caught cheating, but it was not as though they were married. He could sign up for being a slight bastard. Then again, he catered for Annabeth's cosy, romantic needs whereas she left him with enough sexual tension to kill a Titan. Was it really all his fault that he'd scoped out some new territory? For a second, Annabeth looked between him and Nico in disbelief, as in questioning '_is this really true?'_ Then the pressure on his chest retracted and she spun on her heel out the door. Down the corridor, the echoes told Percy she was swallowing her sobs, trying to maintain her dignity.

"Annabeth-"

Luckily Nico took hold of his arm before he could follow her. There was nothing he could think of saying or doing. Just clawing grief and frustration. Why was life never straightforward?

"Give her space." The son of Hades was watching him apprehensively, walls up again. True, he'd tried to strangle Nico in the past before and thought about it many other times. That guy had learned to expect a good strangulation when he royally cocked up. But right now? It wasn't Nico's fault. Love was always a monster, especially one-sided love.

"Thank you, Nico." The black-haired demi-god raised his eyebrows in surprise as Percy hugged him. He would cry. Sometime tonight when nobody could hear him.

"How can you thank me?" A wary hand settled in his hair, stroking rhythmically, comforting. Despite himself, pleasure tingled through his spine, throwing his back and shoulder muscles into happy spasms. "After everything I've done. Annabeth's right, you know. I'm not exactly a star, and now I've gone and fucked you two up."

Sometimes Nico was damn stupid. "Don't make me strangle you, Nico. Your courage and heroism should be set among the stars. Without you we'd all either be dead or worse."

"Don't raise me onto a pedestal I don't belong on." The tone was sharp, but the hand in his hair kept up the gentle massage. "All I've ever wanted to do is help you and keep you safe – even impress you. Purely selfish."

What? Percy looked down at the grimacing younger man. He still seemed a little ashamed. "Why do you think I suggested the curse of Achilles? So nothing could hurt you. Persuaded Hades to fight? To help you and impress you."

Nico was studying the ground now, striking features picked out by the ethereal light of the moon. "Followed you into the Labyrinth cause I wanted to protect you, befriended Bob so if anything happened to me and you needed a friend in the Underworld, you'd have one. Even bringing Hazel back and studying the Doors of Death was just practise in case you died so I could resurrect you. I'm a fucking selfish bastard and now, perhaps, I've even jeopardized this war with internal conflict because I've got what I wanted."

He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, like the night Percy had called him from Camp Half-Blood. Broken open. Suddenly, Percy felt as though he'd been blind and Bob had suddenly touched his eyes saying "Owie." This demigod, Nico di Angelo, had given everything for him, shown him loyalty beyond measure without him even noticing. Even love. If anything, it was selfless and unsung.

A swell of emotion filled his heart where Annabeth had just drained it. He still loved her. In her heart of hearts she knew that. But gods... Nico was something in a completely different league, a region invisible until now.

"I used your ship to get to the Land of the Lotus Eaters so I could escape, run away…" Nico grimaced and stared at the ground through his fingers. "I'm a fucking coward and I put myself before the crew."

"Sometimes you're right, Nico." Percy slipped his hand over that cooler, long-fingered one. "And sometimes you're a complete twat. After all you've been through, I'd want to do exactly the same. And I started to notice you like…_that _before I knew you were inclined. Annabeth was getting to me before we made out on the Island. And if you dare say it was your fault again, I _will_ choke you."

Nico glanced up at him and smiled weakly. It seemed like he recognized a strangling Percy when he saw one. "Sounds like a plan."

Percy tilted that strong jaw up with a coaxing finger and pressed his lips against Nico's, venting all his comfort, happiness, sadness, all his guilt, stress and excitement for the future into that kiss. Tomorrow would be difficult. But for now…he could find his own sanctuary in the warmth and pleasure of Nico's talented tongue.

Author Note: Almost too personal, man :( Tell me whatcha think! :D Have a ton of work, so probably won't be updating til maybe late next week :(


	8. Chapter 8

Fucking fuck-sluts, that bitch was a motherfucking problem! Nico knew he was being unfair. But he'd wanted Percy so bad last night it had almost hurt. And fuck, he couldn't believe he'd been so careless. His sex life, especially his orientation was not something he wanted to share. And son of a bitch, he'd wished his father had carried him off when Annabeth had walked in, he was so embarrassed. Urrgh, at least she'd had kept quiet about it. Nico could commend her on that. The rest of the crew had definitely noticed that all was not well with the golden couple though. Well, with Annabeth sulking in a corner and ignoring him and Percy outright, it was pretty impossible to miss. Piper was running off her mouth with moronic rumours that Percy had wanted to break up with Annabeth and tried to soften the blow by saying that Nico wanted to date her instead, which was fucking ridiculous. True, he had a soft spot for Piper. She'd saved his life. But that didn't make the rumour any less fucking stupid. He felt a little sorry for Annabeth, but seriously… why should he apologize? It was not as though he was going to stop trying to fuck Percy. It wasn't as though he could help wanting to fuck Percy – he'd been trying to get that gorgeous ass out of his head for years. And it wasn't like Annabeth would accept any sort of peace offering anyway. So screw that bitch. If she wanted to try fucking emotional blackmail, he was the king of ignoring that shit.

"Nico, what happened with Annabeth?" Whoa, what the whores of Hades?! Hazel had climbed up to the crow's nest where he'd been sun-bathing and watching Percy spar with Jason. Fucking gave him the fright of his life.

Nico surveyed his half-sister. He cared about her and trusted her with most things. But this? This was too deep.

"They had a fight." He kept his voice level and mildly concerned. "I defended Percy -" because that bitch can tear Minotaurs apart with words – "and that didn't go down too well."

"Oh. Why did they fight?" She hopped in beside him and looked out over the sparkling sea. "I know I don't know Annabeth that well, but from what I heard from Percy, he really loved her."

A stab of green-eyed jealousy impaled Nico through the gut. No. Percy was _his._ Shut the fuck up, Nico. If Percy didn't want him, he'd have begged for Annabeth back by now. Urgh, fuck he hated his mind-set sometimes. It didn't want to believe anything good could happen to him.

"It's…I guess it's not my place to say." Didn't like avoiding the truth with Hazel, but he wasn't ready to go public with this shit.

"Well, it's not much, but I'm sorry you got caught up in this." She reached over and hugged him. Yeah. Caught up. He fucking started it. What a bastard.

"Thanks." The scent of her hair and her warmth was comforting. For a while this girl had been the only light in his world of loneliness. Nico kissed her on the cheek as they parted and smiled. "You really make me feel better."

Hazel looked momentarily stunned and then beamed back. "Good!"

Wait a second, what in all fuck was that?!

"Hazel, do you see…" He yanked out his binoculars and sure enough… "Land! Look!"

She snatched his binoculars from his hand. Yeah, they were both excited to ditch this boat. She was seasick almost every day, and fuck, the ocean was a bitch in his opinion. Land was safer. Land was good. Gaia was land, but she was sleeping for now.

"Whoohoo!" She crushed him in a hug again. "Look guys! LAND!"

Percy and Jason both stopped sparring and followed her finger. That sexy-ass sea-bitch nodded. Greece.

It took them till midday to get to shore, but feeling land again was practically like groping Percy's ass. Firm and fucking incredible. Plus there was another weird tug. A deep pull in his very bones, as if he really belonged here. Something ancient within Nico reared its dark head and purred in satisfaction, fuelled by the detection of its long-awaited return home. Fuck, that was powerful. The air itself seemed to give him strength and pump energy to his muscles like a rush of liquid steel lending vigour to his limbs. If they were going to fight Gaia anywhere, he was as sure as all shit that he could whip her mountainous titties here.

The Romans didn't look too happy though, especially Frank.

"I don't think we should stay here." He eyed the beach camping reserve with unease. They'd chosen to dock at an ambiguous bay and figure out the plan from there. It seemed Athens was a good place to go, but the _Argos II_ was like a fucking mountain beacon for any allies of Gaia.

"What? No way!" Percy grinned and caught Nico's eye. Oh dear mother of fucking, he looked good in the mid-afternoon light: his skin glowed with a delicious bronze tan, picking out the rippling musculature perfectly in his bare arms. The cool wind had hardened his nipples and was playing with the edges of his shirt, revealing tempting glimpses of that toned, smooth stomach. Nico had presumed this quest would be hard. It had turned out to make him uncontrollably hard instead.

"I agree!" Piper leaned against Jason and breathed in deeply. Even with the teasing breeze, her hair fell in absolute perfection and the way the light danced on her looked as though she had her own personal photoshop. Beautiful, for a girl. Even Annabeth looked happier.

"Right, let's go." She nodded at Jason and Piper, without even a glance at Percy. "Sorry Frank, but we have to do this."

Cruel bitch. To see Percy's happiness fall into a saddened grimace was utter shit.

"You alright?" He casually strode up to the son of Poseidon, ignoring the plea from his dick to shadow-travel the man off to a hotel in Paris and give him a cheering blow job. Or they could fuck each other. Whatever would make the man smile. No. Time and place. Aw fuck. Now that he was closer, he could see Percy's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. That was just a fucking ice-pick to his heart.

"I've been better, I guess." Those tired blue eyes followed Annabeth up the slope as they walked. "She's been my friend for years."

"I'm – "

"Don't you dare apologize." Percy threw him a wan smile. "I'll throttle you, remember?"

Nico couldn't help a laugh. Shit, how did Percy make him feel so fucking happy?

"S'good to see you laughing, Nico di Angelo." That gorgeous bastard almost reached over to stroke his cheek, but glanced back at Hazel and Frank following them warily.

"You make me happy." That was the most sincere thing Nico felt he'd ever said. Over the course of the years, Percy had made him angry, alone, depressed, suicidal, hopeful, frustrated…but now was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life.

By nightfall, everyone was tired of pushing through forest, (they were too cautious to follow the brick-red 4WD track) but Jason still suggested they train for fighting.

"Demi-god powers aside," He warned, "Fighting skills may win the day."

Nico was fucking fine with it, even though he'd been sparring ghosts and skeletons since he'd realized they were heading for an intense war. Summoning heroes from the past had its benefits. They had serious moves.

"We can have a competition!" Frank suggested. "It would make it more fun."

"For you!" Piper grinned nervously. "No way am I going up against you boys!"

"Oh go on!" Jason took her wrist and led her into the middle of the clearing. "Attack me!"

She gave him a grudging look and whipped out her knife. It really wasn't a fair fight, but Jason knew it. At every mistake, he'd give her a friendly pointer and let her practise what he'd taught her, until he flicked the knife out of her hand with a grin.

"See, not so bad?"

Piper just stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "Such a gentleman."

"Go on, go practise with Annabeth. She's the best with knives." Annabeth had backed out of the game, which was probably a wise decision. Fighting either him or Percy would probably end up in a death-match. Jason smacked his girlfriend on the ass as she left with a grin and looked back at the rest of them. Dayum, Jason was turning into a naughty bitch!

"Who's next to challenge the mighty son of Jupiter?"

Hazel took the challenge, which was a fun fight. She could hold her ground quite well, yet Jason was the fucking boss. Leo came after her, but their sparring was more of Jason chasing a teasing Leo around with a sword, until the son of Hephaestus jumped on his back and sent them both rolling in the dirt. Jason only just ended up with his sword at Leo's throat, but they both laughed it off.

The run must have worn him out though, because Frank owned his ass in the next round. Fuck that guy was tank. If a real fight happened between Jason and Frank, though…who the fuck would top that? The son of Jupiter versus animal man.

"Alright!" Jason called from the edge of the clearing. "Frank and Percy!"

Ooh shit, Frank looked a little nervous. He'd better look nervous. Percy was the fucking standing hero of Camp Half-Blood. Even the girls and Leo cut off their practise sparring to watch. And fuck, was it a show. Percy was as fast as a tiger, but the praetor of Camp Jupiter matched it with strength; every blow Percy caught rang off his celestial bronze like a tolling bell. Half the time Nico wasn't even watching Frank, but the way Percy's body moved in a dance of war around the larger hero. Fuck, that fighting turned him on. Shit, it had done for years. That fucking sexy testosterone. He'd always been afraid that the sexy motherfucker would distract him so badly that he'd lose an arm or something, just staring at those muscles rippling and twisting in action, usually dripping with water. Fuck. Hard-on city coming right up. Up being the operative word.

Suddenly, Percy's arm flashed and Frank's shorter sword skittered out of his hand.

"Wow, where did you learn that?!" The larger guy grinned in amazement, looking from his hand to his sword two feet away.

"An old friend, long dead now." Percy shrugged and picked up Frank's sword with a smile. "One of the first things I ever learned."

"Alright then!" Jason cut them off with a grin. "Percy and Nico!"

What? He was actually playing? Ohhh fuck. It looked as though the rest of the group was thinking the same thing. Oh fuck.

"Um, is that – "

"Fine by me." Nico cut Hazel off and strode over to face Percy. Shit. That man was sex on legs. He drew his long, double-edged blade. The black metal gave him a little zing of energy. It was like carrying around his own piece of the Underworld.

The son of Poseidon flicked his eyebrows suggestively and Nico locked eyes with him. A thrill of heat shimmered treacherously into his groin, but this time a pulse of desire throbbed to his ass too; fuck that demi-god looked dominant in fighting stance, eyes set and sword pointing straight at Nico. Holy lord of Olympus, Percy could bend him over a fucking sand-dune or whatever and pound his ass any day. Nico took a brief moment to wonder if Percy had anything else pointing at him before the older demi-god attacked. In one smooth movement, Nico caught the blow and ducked under Percy's arm. If the son of Poseidon had been a millisecond slower, the fight would have been over with Nico's blade on the back of his neck. But the older demigod whirled around and rapped his sword with a blow so hard he reeled back, almost losing his footwork. Ooh good fuck that was hot, feeling the power behind those muscles. Percy immediately took advantage of his pause and came in with a side-strike, but shit, after taking lessons with the ghost of Achilles, he'd learned to be fucking quick. He blocked and twisted his blade, trying to wrench Riptide out of Percy's grasp. Instead, there was a grating screech and he found himself staring at those sexy eyes through a cross of metal. The other man was panting, but instead of anger or determination in his gaze, there was raging hot, needy desire. Fuck, he wanted to kiss that bastard. Oh shit! How was eye contact so fucking erotic? Yet…as much as Nico found Percy irresistible, it seemed to work the other way too. Maybe it was time to play a little dirty. With what he hoped was a seductive smirk, he switched the pressure on his blade and used Percy's force to propel him downward and slide between the demi-god's legs, elbowing him in the back of the knees as he went. Immediately, he turned on his knees and straddled that slim waist at the same moment Percy flipped over. It was pretty obvious the man could feel his full blown erection, but props to Percy for resisting distraction, because the son of Poseidon still caught his blade before Nico could put it against his throat. Oh good gods, couldn't they just chuck away their swords and play some tongue-hockey in the dirt? Fuck!

"Guys -" Frank's anxious interruption threw him for a second and suddenly Percy lunged, throwing him off sideways. Before the older demi-god could pin him, Nico rolled to his feet, but a powerful arm caught him round the waist. How had Percy been so quick to get up? Ha, from his experience, Percy had always been pretty quick to rise. Well fuck it. He spun his blade around so the point faced behind him as the sharp edge of Riptide gently scraped his throat. His body was pinned so hard against Percy's that he could feel every inch of the demigod's boner, hard against his ass. Holy fucking shit, he almost moaned in pleasure. Fucking Tartarus, he wanted to grind on it, make Percy squeal with shock and craving…but not with people watching. No way in all shit was he even going to look happy about having Percy's cock against his ass. Especially not look like he wanted Percy's dick _in_ his ass.

"Surrender?" Percy panted in his ear. Fuck, Nico could _feel_ him panting, that strong, muscular frame cupping his own. The warmth and firmness of Percy's body moving against his back threw Nico's head into sexual overdrive. Shit, he was so hard, he'd be surprised if nobody noticed. Instead of replying or grinding or shadow-travelling them to a hot steamy shower somewhere, Nico pressed the point of his inverted sword a little more authoritatively against Percy's stomach.

"You surrender."

"I think we can call that a draw." Jason clapped his hands with a grin. Percy quickly released him, but as he removed Riptide, a horrible wave of sick, dank red washed over Nico's vision. Unrrgh! For a second he couldn't even breathe properly…and then it was gone. So sudden. What the fuck? He could feel his heart churning into his chest like a rhythmic whirlpool.

"Nico, you _have_ to teach me those moves!" Hazel pounced on him and he snapped back. Normal heart, normal vision.

"Tomorrow." He smiled at her, body still resounding with shock from the vision blurred with heat and lust. An almost nauseating concoction. "That fu – I mean, that wore me out."

Despite her probably knowing as many curses as he did, Nico still didn't want to start mouthing off in front of her. Big brother role model complex, perhaps. He didn't fucking know. He didn't even fucking know whether he registered as her big brother. Fuck everything.

"It was amazing!" She looked up at him with shining brown eyes. "Where did you learn it?"

"Heroes of the past." He smiled and picked out Percy beside the campfire Leo had just started. "Come on, let's get some food."

Maybe they had pomegranates? He fucking loved that shit. And it helped him sleep. Fuck, he was tired.

_Plip. Plip. Drops of icy water echoed, eerie and chilling through the vast openness of the cavern. Hewn blue-grey rock arced in a natural dome high above his head, steeping down to a rough, shadowy floor. In the centre of the cave, a massive vent, a ragged wound in the ancient rock gaped, exposing soft, churning earth. He was kneeling on a thick spire, stretched like a long, grasping finger over the pit. A pink flower petal fluttered from his shoulder. Its gentle alighting on the ground resounded with tiny, insignificant echoes. The muted sound magnified a hundred times in every crevice of rock to return as a soft, high ringing. He tried to move his hands. Bound. Ankles too. Something heavy and fleshy with a sour scent moved behind him. Hands, much larger than anything human slid into his line of vision, grasping two burnished silver knives, one either side of his head. Malicious. Viciously sharp._

_"Percy Jackson. You give your life as a willing sacrifice to the Mother Gaia?" That deep voice grumbled through the dank air, until a hundred rumbles asked the same question._

_"I do." He took a breath, nerves clotting in his throat like rancid butter. The thud of his heart seemed to resound out of his chest and out into the blackness of the cavern, devoured by its uncanny murk. Another petal wove through the air before him, down, down, down to the gurgling mud below._

_"Awaken, Mother!" He knew that voice. He knew that voice from a time long gone. The wicked knives pressed against his jugular. Every piece of skin in his throat tingled, on hyper-alert toward the cold metal. He could feel the tug that came with a terribly cruel sharpness and the tender nerves on his neck began to throb, just as the skin begins to crawl when the paranoia of spiders or insects takes hold. Just let it be over with. Let it be done. He swallowed against the metal, cartilage of his Adam's apple forcing his skin harder against the pitiless, seductive edge. A tiny sting of heat pre-empted the trickle of a single rivet of blood trailing a lonely, warm path down his chest. Please. Get it over with. The muscles in his stomach quivered and contracted, wanting to make him retch with nerves preluding inevitability. He could feel miniscule tremors racing through his arms and thighs to the beat of his racing heart._

_"Take this blood as sacrifice!" Another being roared in agreement, and another. The whole chamber echoed with gruesome cries. What a sound to die to. _

_Suddenly, over in the corner he saw –  
__The meaty ripping sound crunched through his skull. Oh GODS! AHHHHHHHH! White hot agony lanced from his throat as blood spurted out, filmy and crimson before his eyes. A chunk of flesh, caught between the two knives dangled by a skein of ragged meat from his jugular. He couldn't scream. Tried to gasp, breathe. Only a wretched, viscous, gurgle left his mouth as blood sprayed onto his tongue. Sharp iron. The sickening broken wheeze of a shredded trachea. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Black, white, red, colours. He couldn't see, suffocating on clotted scarlet strings. Shattered cartilage grated in screaming torment against lumps of flesh it was never meant to touch. Blood so dense it was black spewed out his mouth and the yawning hole in his throat, down his chest and into the pit as darkness clawed the edges of his eyes. The agony wrenched in every screaming nerve as the knives slit again, further into the meat of his neck…I….I…I love you._

"AHHHHH!" Nico jolted awake, screaming and shaking. Shock. Pain. He couldn't breathe properly, grasped at his throat. Hands came away black, covered in blood, covered in…shadow. Only a shadow. He hadn't realized he'd been crying. The cold night air burned the damp on his cheeks, and he hurriedly swiped it off with a sleeve. One ragged breath after another…

"Nico!" Hazel grasped his shoulders, brown eyes wide with fear and horror. Beside her Jason and Percy knelt, panting from their sprint over. Jason looked worried. Percy's handsome features were downright distraught.

"What happened?" The son of Poseidon's voice soothed him, but his muscles were still trembling from the allusion of pain. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That had been too fucking real.

"Nightmare." Nico couldn't help his voice shivering, so he cleared his throbbing throat and tried again. "I had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

Worried looks. Fuck them. What the fuck had that fucking shit been? He felt cold to his very core. Had that thing said Percy? No. No, no, no, no, fuck no. anyone but Percy. Please, let that dream be just a dream. But in Nico's heart of hearts, doubt gnawed. Fuck. He wanted to cry. Fuck no. Not Percy. He'd do anything. He'd give his own life instead. Anything.

"I'll be ok." He pushed Hazel away and turned back onto his side.

"You guys go." Percy murmured. Nico felt another fucking stupid tear slide over his cheek. How dare his body react to shock like this? "I'll look after him."  
A warm hand settled against his cheek and gentle fingers toyed with his hair.

"Thank you." Nico reached up and took the other calloused hand in his. Grief and anger surged up, freeing his mind from the numb of adrenaline. No. He'd make sure Percy lived if it was the last thing he ever did.

Author Note: It's a bit of a filler\story chapter this one, but it's gotta be there ;) Tell me whatcha think! And I would definitely be looking forward to the next chapter. Very definitely. ;D Veeery definitely.


	9. Chapter 9

When the son of Hades wakes up screaming from a nightmare, Percy reckoned, the rest of the demigods should be cowering under a blanket, crying. Especially when he wouldn't say a word about it. Even Hazel, apparently, couldn't get it out of him. What could it have been? Maybe Octavian had made an appearance in Nico's dreams with little clothing or perhaps a stray gust of breeze up his toga. Holy dancing satyrs, that'd make Percy wake up screaming his face off.

Octavian or not though, the disturbance was taking its toll. Everybody seemed a little more subdued and tense; Piper, Leo, Frank – even Hazel – seemed to be treading the ground around Nico like he was a werewolf about to explode into a snarling, uncontrollable mass of bestial emotion or something. Personally, Percy hoped so, but only when they were alone and that dashing son of Hades was admiring his full moon. Though even now, he did feel a little uncertain of how Nico really felt. It seemed like, no matter how many secrets or mysterious habits he uncovered, that black-haired ab-tastic boy always had more up his sleeve. On a side note, at the moment Nico was being such a _man_! By the luxurious beard of Zeus, Percy couldn't stop creepily eye-stalking him. Like, seriously. After a dream that had got him shivering and crying, that pretty bastard's emotional reaction today was virtually flipping it the finger. Admirable beyond belief. And the way he _walked_! Mmm! Percy had never realized…where had that guy learned to look like a goddamn panther when he strode along? Like a sensual cat! With an ass to put Aphrodite to shame, and by all the gods, he'd seen Aphrodite's ass and that thing was the ass of all asses. Ugh, he just couldn't stop watching him!

By the time they'd reached the outskirts of Assens – uh, Athens – he felt like the entire troupe should have noticed either the hungry, concrete boner in his pants or his eyeballs glued to the King of Ghosts. Their mock-fight yesterday just kept re-running in his head. That had been a wet dream right there…if only it had ended up with him ripping Nico's clothing off and riding him like the stallion he was. Where had Nico learned those moves? Sure, the dark, handsome bastard had a few techniques to get between his legs. But that had left his head spinning. Then Nico on top of him? Oooh for the love of Poseidon, that had almost broken him. As in broken him out of his veneer of control into the lusty criminal he was. As in he'd wanted Nico screwing his ass there and then, with everyone watching, for the kicks. Yeah, he had no clue what ass-fucking felt like. But he sure as all Hades wanted to find out.

"Right, so now we're pretty much at Athens, what do we do?" Piper gazed over low-level outskirts of the city. Annabeth sighed, frustration scrawled all over her knitted brow.

"I guess we go into the city. It may be a trap, it could be anything. I was expecting…"

The silence let Percy finish her words in his head: an attack, a threat, something….not this uneasy quiet. This brewing storm cloud of tension.

"What?" Suddenly Frank burst out. "We're here now and look at us! It's like we're pathetic children sent on some treasure hunt and we can't find the next clue!"

"Hey!" Even if Annabeth was ignoring him, Percy wouldn't stand for an attack on a girl he owed so much to and admired. "You're just tetchy because Greece doesn't want you here, Roman!"

He had no idea where the words were coming from, but he felt angry.

"Be quiet, Percy, I don't need the defence of a bastard like you." Annabeth snapped and he recoiled, stung. For a moment, he felt like slapping that ungrateful, cold bitch right across the face.

"Guys, you two may have had an argument, but seriously, if we divide, we fall." Jason stepped in between them, hands open in a display of peace.

"Those two?!" Frank barked and pulled Jason back by the shoulder. A strange red flash, like a spark of Ares, lanced over his eyes. "You hear what he said? We shouldn't be here because we're _Romans_."

"Well, perhaps this quest deserves real heroes instead of politicians who hang around in skirts." Leo sniggered. Something clicked in Percy's head. Something really wrong was going down if Leo wasn't trying to resolve an argument.

"Oh, go build something you useless fighter!" Hazel turned on him, and the ground quivered with whatever buried treasure was feverishly working its way to the surface. "You even wouldn't be here without Frank."

"SHUT UP!" Suddenly the strange fizz of Piper's charm-speak trickled through his brain. Everybody turned and looked at her, blinking slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. Nico stood beside her, watching, but his expression was strangely blank. "Pull yourselves together and look!"

She pointed up at a dark shape against the clouds.

In the amount of seconds it took for everyone to recover themselves, it was clear that a harpy was winging its way down to them.

"Frank, get your bow – "

"No." Annabeth cut Jason off. "It's carrying an olive sprig – a symbol of peace."

"So, young half-bloods." The thing was certainly not Ellie. It was ragged, old and the feathers in its wings stuck up at odd angles, like they'd been brushed the wrong way. Cruel, jagged teeth grinned down at them. "Fighting already?"

"What do you want?" Percy scowled. He hadn't seen one of these wretched creatures in a while and had been hoping Tartarus had looked over re-spawning their sorry asses.

"Oh me?" It drawled, voice rasping like stone against a metal blade. "Nothing. But the giants…they want to give you a message. They say that your pathetic plan to 'kill' Gaia is impossible. No-one can defeat the earth they stand on. Secondly, they say that if any of you realize how stupid you look fighting for the wrong side, then they are welcoming allies with open arms under Filopappou Hill near the Parthenon."

"We would _never_ – "

"Lastly…" The droopy hag cut into Leo's protest with a horrendous leer. "I'm sorry to tell you that one of your company has already betrayed you."

What? Percy felt cold freeze over his stomach. He instinctively glanced around at the others, who were doing the same. All of their company were loyal! How…?

"Shocking isn't it? But they just haven't poisoned you or cut your throats in your sleep because we need two half-bloods to wake up Gaia, and with so many of you with so much blood…" Those rheumy eyes flitted greedily around their group. "We have quite a crop of Olympians to harvest."

"You're lying!" Piper snarled. "Nobody would _ever_ betray each other here."

"Oh really, little girl?" The harpy cocked her head curiously. "I remember another leader of the Aphrodite Cabin, so beautiful, so treacherous. Strange that you would be the first to call liar."

"Fly away, harpy, before I make a crater where you're sitting." Jason's eyes flashed, and the creature shrugged, turned, opened its wings – but before it could take off, an arrow flew soundly into the back of its skull, cracking the bone inwards. With a gurgling screech, it burst into gold dust, only leaving the olive leaf branch behind.

"One enemy less." Frank glared at the spot it had been, muscles tense.

The olive branch glowed, and a sliver of light danced across it. What? Percy glanced up at his friends. Had they seen it? They were talking, arguing…it flickered suggestively again, glimmering in the dappled light. Come over, it seemed to say. Pick me up. Well, it was only an olive branch. Perhaps it was a xenia gift? Slowly, cautiously, he walked over to it –

"Percy, NO!" Nico suddenly slammed into his side, but it was too late. A massive bubble of golden power expanded around them, swelling from the ground like a quick-time blister. His vision went blurry, as the world outside the golden cage swam. Greek letters glowed on the floor beneath them in a spiral, nauseating to look at, burning on his retinas. The air was thick and Percy could hardly breathe. What was this? Sleepy…so sleepy…An irresistible tug sluggishly, gently pulled him down – or would have if Nico wasn't clinging to his shoulders.

"Hold on!" The son of Hades' eyes were tight shut and his teeth were bared, gritted in concentration. "Come on you motherfucker!"

A whirlwind of gold and air began to rush around them, squeezing tighter and tighter as the bubble shrank in size. The pressure was unbearable, painful –

"Arrrghhh!" Nico yelled, fingers digging mercilessly into Percy's shoulders - and then they were racing through blackness, the dark walls of shadow on either side. Different wind – cold and refreshing slapped against his skin as they spun through the tunnel of murk. The cold of a stone floor punched Percy in the gut and sent him gasping into the foetal position. Something felt wrong, as though a taboo had been broken, some Ancient seal or tradition shattered.

After a second of trying to actually get something into his lungs, Percy raised his head, eyes watering from shock – oh great. He recognized this Underworld throne room. Thankfully bereft of a god he'd rather not encounter.

"Nico?" A hundred Percys called back to him, echoing off the walls. Beside him, the slim demi-god lay, unmoving.

"Nico?" Oh gods, he was…was he breathing?...with motionless eyes half-open. "Nico! Wake up!"

He couldn't believe himself, but there was only one god down here who really cared for his lover. And that god was probably going to impale his ass on a diamond the size of the Empire State building. "Hades! HADES! HELP ME!"

There was a whoosh of freezing air, and the Lord of the Underworld snapped into existence shirtless. Wait, what? Percy did an unintentional double-take. Holy hellhounds, he'd never imagined the King of the Dead with that much definition. Nico had apparently inherited it. He didn't have much time to process the thought though, as a colossal hand smacked him against the curved wall of the cave.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON_ GANYMENE VASTARTHI?!" _Hades roared, face inches from Percy's own. Well, either in Greek or English, now he knew where Nico's language came from.

"Sh-shadow travelled…" He choked as the pressure on his body increased, and the masses of power radiating from the god almost sent him into unconsciousness. "Out of… ach – a – trap."

"Hades, leave him be and look after your son!" Whoa. Hold on. Hermes, belting up loose tunic, was stooped over the younger demi-god's prone form, concern marring his gorgeous, tanned features. It was pretty obvious he wasn't wearing anything under that tunic. Holy mother of Achilles, that god had good legs.

"Count yourself lucky, Percy." The dark god growled, let him go and shrank to human-size.

"W-what are you doing here, Hermes?" It was pretty obvious _who_ was being done here, but Hermes in the Underworld?

"It's summer." Hermes winked and sent a cheeky glance at Hades, who was ignoring both of them, bending over his son. "He gets bored, so sometimes when I'm guiding souls down to Charon, I stop off for – ah – a little rest."

"Oh, I see." Percy raised his eyebrows. Well, he had nothing to complain about, except that he'd rather not know the love-life of his Nico's father.

The blonde god grinned wickedly. "He commands bones very well…especially mine."

"Hold on, there was a shrine to you in Tartarus." He hadn't realized Hermes paid 'visits' to the Underworld. Perhaps that was where the altar had come from?

"Oh yeah – "

"Hermes, moley." The King of the Underworld held out a pale hand and the younger god summoned a shining plant that vaguely resembled a mung bean.

"Well, at first it was a shrine up here, you know, in honour of me…" Those huge blue eyes flicked back appreciatively to Hades' tank shoulders. He was almost a head shorter than his uncle. "Then we were, y'know, playing around on it and we ended up breaking a lot of things – cause us gods are a lot stronger than you cuties – and by the end of it there was this hole in the floor where my altar had been. I have a new one though, if anyone needs to…contact me."

He shot another saucy glance at the older god. "He contacts me a lot this time of year."

"I thought you were, like, the busiest god?" Wow, Percy was blushing. They'd screwed so hard they'd smashed an altar down to _Tartarus?_ It was almost funny.

"Percy, get over here." Hades scowled at him, dark rage emanating off his like a doomsday cloud.

"I'm never too busy for my Uncle!" Hermes skipped over and kissed the other god on the cheek. The Lord of the Underworld quickly stroked his jaw, then turned back, glowering, to Percy. At least someone was keeping the sour god palatable.

"What did you do to him, hmm?"

"Nothing! We got caught in a trap with a golden bubble and Ancient Greek writing around it!" Suddenly Hades' eyes widened and he looked back at Nico.

"A titan trap?" That dangerous voice was soft and almost disbelieving. "My son pulled you out of a _titan trap_?"

Even Hermes looked dumbfounded. "That's impossible. Unless he knew the code or…"

"Code? What?" Ok, Percy had dealt with a lot today. Being pestered by a harpy, shadow-travelling, seeing Hades half-naked and learning that an altar could actually be fucked into Tartarus. But what in all Olympus were these two going on about?

"A titan trap is what we used on Kronos in the beginning, and on his followers." Hades stroked Nico's forehead, and to Percy's relief, that slender chest began to rise and fall naturally. "We don't use them anymore because we exist in much less substantial forms than we used to…but only one who knew the code – someone in league with whoever created it – would be able to escape. Or they'd have to feel an extremely pure emotion…" suddenly those crazed, mad eyes snapped up to him and narrowed. "You're not…Not you, of all people..."

"Uuunh…" Nico moaned and his eyelids fluttered. "Percy?"

"I think sooo!" Hermes sang and kissed Hades on the cheek again. "Come on, let's get back to, um, work, and these guys can surely look after each other."

Hades' jaw twitched and he looked back at his bleary son. "I'll talk with you later."  
Then Nico vanished in a glow of purple power.

"Hey!" What the heck father dissipates their half-dead son into nothingness? "Where'd you send him?!"

"Aw, go on, Hades, let him go too…" Hermes stood on his tip-toes and wrapped his golden-brown arms around the much paler god's chest. "We can't have all the fun…"

"Are you serious?" Hades growled. "This is Percy Jackson, that ignorant twat who continuously annoys me!"

"I am still here you know." And by all the gods, he'd find Nico if it killed him.

"But he makes your son so happy…" The Olympian nibbled the older god's ear and snuggled into his shoulder. "Go on…if you do I'll ask Aphrodite for some toys and maybe even persuade George and Martha to have some fun with us…"

Good gods, that was one piece of information too many. Percy tried to keep his expression clear. If Zeus had impregnated women as piles of gold, a swan and even a snake, then he guessed the other gods had their fetishes. Ew, with Poseidon's kids, he'd rather not think about that.

Hades sighed, seemingly completely oblivious to Percy trying not to watch, as he slid his hand up the other god's hard, muscular thigh. "You always know how to get the better of me."

Then a fuzz of purple clouded around Percy's body and the next thing he knew, he was in a spacious room. It was hewn from black rock, but sparkled with gems inset into the wall that formed rippling patterns – if he hadn't known better he'd have thought kaleidoscopic water was filtering down the stone. On one side, blue velvet curtains shut out a wall-height window, deep and rich, sparkling with a hundred dancing reflections. In the centre was a massive – maybe double king? – black bed on which a familiar form was lying. The realization struck him like a bolt of lusty lightning. Oooh wow. Immediately blood eagerly pounded to his cock and his head spun with hungry adrenaline. He was in Nico di Angelo's Underworld bedroom.

Author Note: Oops, sorry, I lied in the last chapter. Never mind! Tell me whatcha think and who the traitor might be...if there is one! :D Also if you want to guess what happens next, go ahead :P Thanks so much for reading this far and this time (fo realz)...Look forward to the next chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"You ok?" Percy tried to ignore his sexual arousal. That boy was knackered. Yet…he and Nico were alone indefinitely. With a massive bed. And his dick didn't want to listen. He had a bulge in the front of his jeans as hard as the crystals that decorated the walls, and it wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"Been better." The son of Hades mumbled into his pillow, lying face-downwards. Or ass upwards. Mmm…Percy strode over and sat carefully on the bedspread, hot desire pumping in his groin. Oh gods, he wanted to run his hands all over that lithe, sensual body, pull it up to him and let Nico be pleasured by his touch, his need… Gently, he reached over and began to stroke that thick black hair, willing his own chest not to heave with lusty yearning. By the three heads of Cerberus, it was taking all he had to keep his hands from wandering.

"Mmm…" Nico hummed appreciatively and curled into his hand. Did he push that pretty ass out on purpose? Screw it (literally and figuratively). Asses like that were meant to be appreciated. Percy kicked off his shoes and slid himself further onto the bed….was the duvet made of mink? It felt even more amazing than a sweet evening tide under his bare fingers and toes. One thing he noticed though, was a side table with a couple of amphorae and bowls on it.

"Nico, what are those jars for?" Oh gods, he wanted to take that jacket off, that shirt off, those jeans…Hungry like the wolf was an understatement right now.

"Hmm? Oh those?" The yellow eyes blinked languorously in the low, shimmering light. "I think it's purified olive oil for the skin, y'know, like the Ancient Greeks used to massage into themselves and guests. Dad's a traditionalist and keeps it in every room."

"Well if it's here, we may as well use it, hmm?" The idea of rubbing down that pretty, muscular body with oil made Percy's head spin with excitement and adrenaline pre-empting sex. His cock agreed wholeheartedly, throbbing, so hard and thick that he felt his underwear slide off the head. Oooh! He couldn't help his breath quickening. He wanted it bad. He wanted Nico. Please, his body and mind begged, hungry in unison.

"If you're offering…" Those slender shoulders lazily shrugged off the first layer. That shirt was a sin. It needed to be gone.

"Here, let me." Percy murmured, pausing to tease the nerves in that sexy animal's ear before pressing his lips more forcefully onto the nape of his neck. He slid one leg over Nico's ass for better access to his back…but ooooh gods, it was so tempting to just to grasp the slim hips beneath him and grind, relieve his ravenous desire. No, Percy. This guy is probably dead-tired. He just almost killed himself yanking your stupid ass out of a trap. Give him a break!

With slow, light touches, he gently tugged the fabric of the shirt off that striking pale skin. Ok, he couldn't help admiring the muscles as he went with a flick of his tongue or –

"Mmm, Percy!" Shivers danced down Nico's back, and the body beneath him lifted off the bed slightly.

"Shhh, shh." Oh this was so sexy. Oooh, holy Olympus…He reached over and poured some oil into the bowl, pinning Nico with one hand. The other demi-god just panted, sometimes the ghost of high moans coming with the breath. Percy pulled his own shirt off, heat already radiating from his excited skin. Beds mean moaning, sweat, screaming, sex, it seemed to whine. Want. He craved it so bad…but patience was a virtue. He'd foreplay the tiredness out of this sexy son of a god.

"Relax." Percy covered his hands in the golden liquid and pushed his fingers into the muscles of Nico's shoulders, revelling in the way the definition shone, picked out by the lustrous oil. Unh, oh by all the gods that was the sexiest thing!

"Mmm,mmm, mnnnn…" Nico groaned rhythmically beneath him, and pushed his ass up against –

"Mnnn!" Percy couldn't help it. That pressure against his pulsing cock was what he needed, what he craved…He thumb-massaged down Nico's lower back, then slid oil up his sides. Suddenly, the son of Hades pushed himself up from the bed so Percy could reach under him.

"Percy-" He gasped. "Take off my jeans. Please!"

No complaints here. With probably more fever than he hoped, Percy unbuttoned and unzipped the clothing, panting with anticipation. He could feel Nico's cock ready and eager, straining on the material of his pants. He'd deal with satisfying that later –

"Fuck, just take it all off, you sexy bitch!" The slim body jerked, Nico's voice high and desperate.

"Be a pleasure." He grunted, the stimulation in his cock thundering around the rest of his body in delicate tingles. Get that clothing off him, get it off him!

"Oooh, gods…" He couldn't help moaning. Nico's body was so beautiful, Percy couldn't take his eyes off it. The oiled muscles on his back seemed to glimmer in the crystal light, pale skin stark against the dark mink cover.

"Percyyyy – ahh!" Nico bucked as Percy massaged down those bare thighs and then got to work on that gorgeous ass. Gods, he needed to be quick about this…his cock was impatient, wanting to come, yearning for orgasm.

"Oooh fuck, fuck!" The younger demi-god, turned his head, trying to look at him with wild eyes. How did man-man sex really work? That was the only problem Percy had, and in his pleasure-addled brain, he couldn't think of what to do. Yeah, sure he wanted in Nico's ass. But wouldn't that hurt if he just slammed his dick in there?

"Nico," He called, but it came out as more of a moan. Gathered another layer of oil on his hand and stroked down the other man's crevice –

"Ahhh! Unnh! Fuck, fuck!" Immediately Nico pulled himself onto all fours, gasping and shaking as Percy's fingers found his hole. "AHHH, shit!"

"Nico!" He flipped the slender demi-god over to face him. It was unfair to tease if he couldn't deliver. Ugh, he should have looked up how to do this or something! On the side, though holy Zeus, that man was hard! Nico's cock was taught up against his flat belly, dark with desire to be fucked. "Nico, I don't know how to do this."

He panted. Was he inadequate?

"Good." What? Before Percy knew what was happening, the son of Hades lunged up, caught his shoulder and slammed him onto the bed. "Because I've always wanted to fuck you."

Mmm! Hot, hungry lips pressed against his, devouring his tongue, strong and needy. Those fingers he loved wrapped tight in his hair and pulled him closer.

"Oooh!" For the love of Olympus, why did he love being controlled so much?! This felt so much better, gods, the sweet spot in his head writhed in delight and he was gasping, crushing Nico's body against his own before his head had caught up with his muscles. That bare, hot torso tight against his was heaven –

"Fuck Percy, how dare you keep your jeans on?" Nico pulled back –

"AAHHH!" Suddenly a spike of pain blended with intense pleasure shot from his nipple to his groin. Had Nico just _punished_ him? And…had he just liked it?

"Nico, ah, more, more!" Percy couldn't help panting. Breath just wasn't coming naturally, only heat and powerful desire for pleasure ruled his body. Lithe fingers undid his belt as Nico bent his head to – oooh sweet fuck!

"Ahh! Ahh! Unnahhh!" Those lips on his erect nipple, sucking with a graze of teeth was just too much. He couldn't control his thrusting hips, jerking body; he wanted Nico inside him, wanted his curiosity satisfied, wanted pleasure, sex and dirty gratification.

"Shhh." A cool hand planted itself on his chest and a crooning moan left his lips. Those sensual feline eyes hypnotized Percy back into control. Fabric slid off his hips and legs, and suddenly he could feel the heat of both their bodies so tantalizingly close.

"Nico," He grunted, voice husky. "I want you to fuck me. Now. I'll beg you on my knees."

"What a tempting offer." That unfair bastard kept his body well off Percy's, but not his gaze, no. Those scorching eyes raked his naked figure, lingering appreciatively on his swollen cock, already wet with pre-come.

"Mmm…" Strong hands ran rhythmically up his thighs, mounting irresistible pools of heat in his groin with each stroke, and all the time those yellow eyes joined with his own, urging his pleasure on.

"Oooh, oooh, Nico! Please! Ahhh!" Percy felt so sensitive all over, his dick the most, raging with desire to be touched, to end this merciless teasing. His ass contracted as Nico opened his legs and -

"Stay right there." What? No, Nico couldn't leave him like this! A moan of frustration welled in his throat and he almost reached up and yanked the younger man back.

"Nico…" Percy groaned, tempted to relieve the desire in his cock himself somewhat as he watched that perfect naked ass sashay over to the curtains. "What…?"

The son of Hades turned around, a dark smile playing on his cupid-bow lips, something dark in his hands. "I want you, Percy. You're gonna be all mine tonight."

The words sent quivers down his stomach. Yes, anything. Gods, he just wanted – was that a velvet curtain tie Nico had? What?

"Nico…?" Suddenly the other demi-god snatched up his wrist and pushed his hand through a loop he'd already made. Oh. Ohh. Fuck yes. Nico wanted him tied up? He couldn't wait. Holy Tartarus this guy was wicked! The son of Hades caught sight of his expression and smiled devilishly. This was some new side of Nico he was seeing, shit! A good side. A very good side.

"Thought you might like that." He straddled Percy's body – oooh, those hot thighs either side of his waist made him pant like a dog craving bitches, and the sight of that naked body stretched above him got his cock back to full, pounding and hard – and threaded the velvet through his metal bedhead. Aaah, gods, as Percy's other hand was restrained, he felt so vulnerable, so open and submissive, but shit…It was _so_ good! Another spasm ran through his ass, throbbing up his shaft. Percy yanked on the ties, just to see how much movement…unh, hardly any, oh gods, he was totally at Nico's mercy.

"Nico, Nico, Nico, fuck me, please, oh gods please!" He groaned, breath catching in his throat. Suddenly forceful fingers wrenched his head back by his hair and lips and teeth were rough on his, a wild bestial kiss – oh he wanted to grab that bare ass, that body in a delicious curve above his own skin…unh, he struggled against the bonds, wanting to feel the inability of, for once, not being able to do what he wanted. It was just him and Nico and the pleasure they could bring each other.

"Be a good boy, Percy." Nico's catlike eyes flashed almost maliciously, dangerous, but ooooh that was so hot! Surprisingly gentle fingers teased down his torso setting the nerve endings alight with the sensitivity they already quivered with…right down to his cock, unnnnahh!

"Ah GODS, PLEASE!" His voice came out as a throaty shout and he yanked at his make-shift handcuffs in desperation and sexual impatience. "Get in me now! NOW!"

"Fuck you're hot. Fuck, I'm gonna fuck you till you scream." Nico panted, sweat and oil slick on his shoulders. Holy mother of Tartarus, every muscle in Percy's body howled in desire and frantic curiosity clawed with fiery talons in his head. He wanted it. Now. Bad. Hard. "Relax, Percy."

A drizzle of oil over his ass – oh fucking gods, oh, that wicked, cruel hand slid up over his thighs, pushed his legs further apart, coating his balls and pulsing hole with slick liquid.

"Oh, unh, AH, AH!" Oh gods, that finger gliding over his ring of flaming nerves was gonna make him come if Nico didn't stop! "SHIT NICO, AH!"

Percy heard his voice break into a higher octave and suddenly the hand retracted. He was dizzy with unsatisfied lust and the concept of being unable to pull relief against him or help himself. His body tormented by pleasure beyond reasoning and fuck, he just wanted Nico in him, whatever it felt like!

"Nicooo!" Percy moaned. His cock was so ready to spurt right now, bulging and dark from stimulation. If this sadistic bastard teased him any longer, he might just give out.  
"Hips up. Now." Percy obeyed without a thought, thighs shaking from pleasure and craving for more. Nico was going to let him have release. He'd do anything for him. Soft pillows slid under his ass, lifting his hips for better leverage. Holy hellhounds this guy really knew what he was doing! It was so weird how open and lubed up his ass felt and that strange undiscovered pleasure tingling tantalizingly, just beyond comprehension.

"Relaxed?" What? He tried to concentrate on letting his muscles calm –

"AHHHH!" Oooh wow, Nico's finger slid inside him, so oiled up it entered without a hitch. The bed protested as he wrenched on the velvet securing his hands. "OH FUCK!"

He couldn't – it was - ooooh – strange but good, just the desperation for something inside his body fulfilled –

"Nnnn – unnnah!" Another finger slid inside him – oh sweet Zeus – couldn't even keep his eyes open - ohhh – something, they were close to –

"FUCK! OH OH UNNN!" Something, a delicious spot, right there! "There Nico, oh gods, ohhhhhhh YES!"

"Here?" Percy looked down, gasping and jerking, at the younger demi-god as the fingertips zinged over his prostate again. He was watching Percy with low, sultry eyes, cock glistening with oil, ready for sex. Nico looked so hungry, so goddamn sexy…Why didn't he just get in?!

Percy reached forward to grab his head and snapped back as the bonds kept him on the bed.

"Fuck me Nico – AHHHH, SHIT FUCK ME!" That devil – ooooh fuck, another finger – it should have hurt…somewhere in the far recesses of Percy's brain that wasn't screaming for penetration and lapping up everything, the bondage, the pleasure, the helplessness… he registered pain. But he barely even noticed it – OH GODS! Again and again that fucking relentless pressure on his gland, he couldn't even breathe, he was going to -

"This might hurt." The fingers left and –

"Oh, oh, oh, unnnh!" Percy gasped, a deeper, urgent sound. The thick, hot head of Nico's cock pressed against his opening, but there was so much liquid there and he was so open, he couldn't have stopped it sliding into him if he'd wanted to. And by almighty Poseidon, he didn't want to.

"Shit! Shit, oooh FUCK, Percy!" Nico's voice was ragged and hoarse, hands tight, holding Percy's legs splayed. His face was distorted with pleasure, eyes glazed and long black hair glossy with either sweat or oil…gods Percy didn't care!

"Ahhhhh! OOOOOH!" An unbidden moan left Percy's mouth. He just couldn't stop it. The feeling of being entered was just so alien, impossibly strange…yet so alien it was good. A feeling beyond imagining. Unh! It burned a little – fuck, later he knew he'd feel that bad – but right now the sprinkling of pain was just perfect.

"Oh shit, unnahh shit, Aaaaaah!" They were both moaning, groaning, crying out together in time to the torturously slow pace Nico set – uhn, he felt so full, oh the other man, he could feel the son of Hades moving through the member inside him – oh GODS!

"AHHH! AHHH! OH FUCK!" The head of Nico's cock found the playground of his fingers, and holy Hera's husband, if three fingertips on it had been ecstasy, then this was Elysium!

"FASTER, SHIT, MORE! AHHH!" Percy threw his head back and yelled. He felt every muscle in him tremble and he slammed his hips down, wanting it hard, wanting to feel Nico's dick push his ass open further and nail his gland with that sweet, broad head.

"UNH, FUCK PERCY!" Nico yelled and immediately picked up the pace, their bodies sliding against one another with lube, sweat – uuuoh gods, he'd never felt anything like this closeness and intimacy. Every inch of him was exposed to Nico's touch, Nico was inside him, they were meshed together in one orgasmically hot, hard, screaming blend of pleasure and pain –

Suddenly, Nico's hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed as he thrust. Unh, what?! For a moment, Percy panicked and writhed on the other demi-god's cock. He started going numb, could only hear his own choked gasps and Nico's muted cries of pleasure, could feel the build-up of tension in his cock, but not fully. He tried wrenching his hands out of the bonds, but he couldn't move –

And then he could breathe again and –

"OOH FUCK, OH!" Intense pleasure slammed into him, streaking up his damp stomach and throbbing in his groin and balls. Everything he'd been numbed to hit his senses all together in one concentrated rush. Gods, he was going to come, he needed that again! "NICO, AGAIN, FUCK!"

Immediately, that hand was back on his neck, but this time he enjoyed the restraint and fear more, the adrenaline from suffocation mixed with the glut of deadening responses sending him dizzy… he could still hear Nico's shrieks as he writhed -

"AHHHHH!" He could breathe and – oh fuck, that was too much, oh, his muscles were shaking uncontrollably, gods, he heard himself scream as a wave of pleasure so powerful wracked his body that he involuntarily lifted his hips and torso off the bed. Nico screamed with him, all control lost, still ramming into his convulsing ass. Percy vaguely remembered a metallic screech as his come shot out of him so vigorously it spattered his chest and neck.

Unh…there was a moment of black nothingness. Then that beautiful mellow pool of orgasmic lull, complemented by his and Nico's ragged panting. Mmm, the son of Hades had collapsed on top of him, moaning as he gasped, body quivering and skin saturated with sweat, come and oil. Gods, the scent of sex was everywhere, and it was sooo good. That warm weight on top of him was enjoyable too, and the heat in his ass…well, that was going to hurt in the morning, but it was a fair trade he was more than willing to make.

"Nico – " Percy panted and tried to stroke the smaller demi-god's damp hair before he realized he was still tied up. "That was – mmm – incredible, holy shit."

"Fuuuck yeah." The son of Hades mumbled against his skin, sleepy from exertion.

"Who would have thought, huh?" Percy smiled, happy endorphins tingling through his system like a gentle counterpart of adrenaline. "When I first saved your ass from the manticore, I never thought you'd be fucking me years later."

"When you put it like that…" Nico grinned up at him, and suddenly the man looked strikingly beautiful. Those yellow and black eyes were completely bereft of the usual walls, sadness or conflict. Open happiness shone in there instead. It was the best thing in the world.

"I definitely never imagined you tying me up." Now that the sex was over, Percy's hands were beginning to go numb. He must have pulled the loops tighter.

"I did." A mischievous sparkle glinted in the demigod's eyes and he luxuriously pushed himself up to undo the knots. "Holy shit, Percy."

"What?" As soon as his hands were free, he looked up at where – good gods! The previously pristine frame was twisted and warped into the centre where he'd been tied.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Nico grinned and slid back down beside him. "You a strong motherfucker."

"That's me. Now come here." Finally able to use his hands, he gently pulled the black-haired beauty over for a kiss. Not a wild, savage thing, no. Not enough energy for that. His lust had been well satisfied. But a soft kiss, a sensual, warm brush of the lips. They could sleep here tonight in each other's arms. The rest of the world could actually go and fuck itself just for one night.

Author Note: Damn, I miss having a boyfriend. As always, tell me whatcha think! :D


End file.
